Back From the Ledge ALTERNATE ENDING
by TheOnlyJenThatCounts
Summary: Katerina Dumbledore has survived the war but can she survive the aftermath? Who can bring the real Kat back after her world is completely shattered? **This is an ALTERNATE ending to my first story and begins after chapter 24. You MUST read the first one for this one to make any sense.**
1. From the Author and Recap

Hi everyone! Jen here. I just wanted to make sure that everyone reading this understands that this is an alternate ending for my first story Back From the Ledge. You **need to read** the first story to make this one make sense. I didn't want to just repost the first 24 chapters again and annoy anyone. This ending begins after Chapter 24 (The Battle of Hogwarts) and completely disregards Chapter 25 (Neverland and Second Chances). Remember read Back From the Ledge **first**.

A little warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There is cursing, there is violence, and there is sex.

Now for a bit of a recap in case you're not sure where to begin. The following is the last half of Chapter 24 of my first story:

* * *

Severus had been called to the side of his _Master_ and he pretended to be concerned that the Elder Wand was not working for him but inside he was delighted that Albus' plan had worked. He knew that the Wand would work for Potter now and that it would not easily kill its master. As he listened to Voldemort talk on and on about why wasn't it working he realized that the thing in front of him thought that _he_ was the master of the Wand. He didn't think that he was going to survive this war, honestly he didn't, but it still stung a bit to understand that these were his last moments. Just as he watched Voldemort start to maneuver the protective bubble of his pet snake over to Severus he heard a small familiar voice in his head, _At least I'll always be with him_ and in that instant he knew what had happened. Feeling his soul rip as the woman he loved died he used a finger to twist the ring she had made for him off of his hand, allowing the cold metal to drop to the floor. What would be the point in surviving this if _she_ was dead?

He felt the sharp stab into his neck repeatedly, the weight of Nagini knocking him to the ground. He felt as her poisonous saliva worked itself into his veins, burning like Firewhiskey and making his eyes water in pain. He knew that he was dying and he was ok with it as long as Potter finished it. He'd now go and see Lily, apologize again for what he had done, and then he'd explain everything to Katerina. Katerina shouldn't be joining him in death, it wasn't fair to her. _People like me deserve this end,_ Severus thought to himself, _Not strong, young witches like her._ His eyes began to flutter.

"Professor!" That sounded strangely like Potter. Those eyes, those beautiful green eyes, Lily's eyes. What the hell was Potter doing here? Wait, the memories, he had to get the memories to Potter before he died. He felt the tears staining his face and pushed the thoughts into the salty liquid.

"T-t-take them." He forced out of his ruined throat. "T-t-take them."

"Hermione! I need a flask, hurry."

"Let me help you, Professor."

Severus tried to push her away but he wasn't strong enough. "L-leave me. S-s-she's dead." He couldn't say anymore, his throat too damaged to. As his eyes started to flutter again he felt someone lift his hand and a cold round object was forced onto his finger. He peacefully fell into the darkness as the Golden Trio left him to so they could end this war.

* * *

George had watched the scene play out in front of him in slow motion. Helping Percy who was backed against a wall by the Minister; the Killing Curse that almost took out Fred; Kat's outburst throwing the man against the wall killing him instantly; the Minister telling them to kill Fred so that Kat would die as well, and then watching as his world was forever destroyed. He heard Kat's scream and turned to see the green curse flying towards his brother's chest. He heard Percy yell out as the two brothers rushed to push Fred out of the way but they wouldn't make it in time. He watched in horror as Fred reached out to Katerina, as her power surged, her eyes wide in desperation and fear. He saw Fred's body thrown backwards and Kat's last cry of anguish before her magic surged forward and her body collapsed to the ground. Kat's last act of magic had been to push all her stores into the three surviving men that had attacked Fred and he watched as her magic literally made them explode, covering the hall with gore.

"No, no, no, no," he heard a voice yelling. It took him a bit to realize that it was his own. He fell down next to Fred's body and pulled him into his arms. "Wake up, wake up dammit!" Percy stood staring, not knowing what to do.

"George, we can't stay here," Percy whispered. "It isn't safe."

"Go get help."

"George," Percy pulled his arm but he ignored him, "George, there is no helping them. Fred and Kat are d-d-dead. We need to get out of here."

"I'M NOT LEAVING THEM HERE!" George bellowed. "Go find someone to help me move them." Percy knew by the look George gave him that there would be no changing his mind and so he ran down the hallway looking for anyone. George gently laid Fred's head down onto the ground and forced himself to get up and move to Katerina. He picked her small, cold frame up and carried her over to Fred, where she belonged. It was a small comfort to know that they'd be together forever now. George sat down behind them and carefully lifted both of their heads into his lap. Ignoring the battle still happening all around them George Weasley began to sob over the dead bodies of his two best friends.

It wasn't until after Voldemort had announced for the break in war, for each side to collect their injured and dead, that Percy was finally able to get back to them. Although his sobs had slowed down and weren't as heavy tears were still flowing down his face and he hadn't moved from his spot. He finally looked up when he heard a straggled voice. "Fred, Kat, no please no," Percy had found Charlie. "They can't be dead, they can't be."

"Help me move them," George managed, "We can't leave them here."

"No, no we can't," Charlie sounded as if he was in a dream. Maybe that's what this all was, a horrible, terrible dream. His voice cracked as he said, "You two take F-Fred. I'll get Kit-Kat." He watched as Charlie carefully picked up Katerina and held her close to his body tears falling as the dragon tamer stood back up. "At least we know they are with each other." George closed his eyes willing himself to become strong enough to get Fred to their family. George delicately cradled Fred's head and shoulders as Percy came over to pick up his feet. Very slowly the grim Trio worked their way down to the Great Hall.

"NO!" He heard his mother cry out. "What happened? He's ok! Tell me he's ok!" George didn't respond. He couldn't respond. "Charlie, is that-is she-are they?!" Then his mother wailed like he had never heard her before and he saw Bill run over to catch her before she hit the floor. George and Percy walked over to a free spot on the floor and gently put Fred down. He moved only slightly so that Charlie could place Katerina's body next to Fred's just where she belonged. He stared at the young couple for what felt like hours before he looked down at the Bond Tattoos they shared – he gave an agonized cry as he saw that both tattoos were black and unmoving.


	2. Chapter 1 - Waking Up Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please remember that this is an Alternate Ending to Back from the Ledge. This begins after chapter 24 (ignores chapter 25). Hope you like this as much as the first!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Waking Up Again**

It had been a long two months since the end of the war and Severus was still having a hard time believing that it was finally over. He had survived it all thanks to a kind act of Miss Granger who had found his protection ring in the dirt of the shack and slipped it onto his finger before his body drew its last breath. There had been a part of him that was pissed that she had stolen his death from him but that part disappeared quickly. He had one thing to be thankful from the Dark Lord – no Voldemort, he no longer had to refer to the megalomaniac as a lord of anything – was that the damnable man hadn't thought to use the killing curse on him. In a way he was thankful that the man was sadistic and wanted to cause Severus immense pain. Boy did that snake cause him a lot of pain. It still hurt when Severus talked for too long or when eating. He had heard that Longbottom, of all people, had been the one to take Naginis' head. He'd have to send the boy a thank you. Finally he was able to move on and to act as he really wanted to. He no longer had to pretend to be the big bad wolf instead he could be a decent human being. That's not to say that he would completely change, but he could at least treat everyone the way that they deserved, and not how it was expected of him.

He was slowly making his way down to the Great Hall for some breakfast and passed the temporary medical wing. The regular medical wing had been destroyed in the battle and it was voted that the large room across from the Great Hall would be an appropriate location that way people could easily help out or come running from all different directions to help the sick if needed. However as the time went by, only one person remained in the room, her grandparents refusing to allow her to go to St. Mungos' and Madam Pomfrey was not allowing her to leave her care. Katerina Dumbledore had fallen in battle at the same time Fred Weasley was struck down by the Killing Curse. Severus remembered it had been quite emotional when the dust had settled and people had figured out who was dead and who wasn't. At first they had thought Katerina was also dead, but a quick diagnostic showed that not only her heart was beating, but so was a much smaller one.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _Draco had somehow managed to carry him to the Great Hall with all of the others that had died or been injured. The stasis charm that the ring had placed other him kept him in a strange state of being awake but unable to talk or move. They hadn't been able to test this aspect of the ring out for obvious reasons and it was unnerving to hear what was happening around him but not to be able to interact with them. He had heard the cries of outrage of Potter wanting him to be healed and saved – many of the voices declared that Severus should die for what he had done. To his utmost surprise, it was Potter himself who defended the dark wizard and demanded that he be helped. He heard as Poppy started saying healing spell after healing spell over his damaged throat and he wanted to gag as she forced dozens of potions into his mouth._

 _"From what I've seen of the others, the ring will keep his body in stasis until he is no longer in danger of failing due to his wounds." Poppy had told someone softly. "Those rings were a miracle."_

 _"Y-yes." He was startled to hear Minerva sound so devastated._

 _"You should be proud of her," Poppy said quietly. "She was an amazing witch."_

 _"Yes she was," His heart broke as she started to cry. Who were they talking about? Who had died? "Oh thank Merlin, here they come." Dammit, who was coming?_

 _"Fred!" Oh the young Weasley boy, so Potter and Granger were probably with him as well. "No Fred! You can't be dead, you can't!" Severus felt his heart stop. If Fred Weasley was dead than the witch Poppy was talking about was…was Kat. The Bond would have taken Katerina to the other side with her Soulmate if he had been killed._

 _"Kat!" Hermione yelled and he heard as more people started crying. The hall had gotten silent except for all the crying. So many people were crying. Suddenly Hermione screamed again. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey come quickly! Feel right here, do you feel that?"_

 _"Oh Merlin," he heard Poppy exclaim. "How is this possible? It's getting stronger."_

 _"Poppy?" Minerva asked hesitantly, "Poppy what's going on? What are you doing to Katerina's body?"_

 _"She's alive," Poppy was quiet._

 _"WHAT?" "ALIVE?" "HOW?"_

 _"Does that mean Fred is alive too?" He heard Ron ask hopefully._

 _"No, I'm sorry but I'm not getting anything from him," Poppy answered sadly as Molly sobbed harder. "I don't understand. The Bond was completed, was it not?"_

 _"Y-yes." That sounded like Percy Weasley. "I was there when the Bonds s-s-stopped moving. They were still Bonded when he was k-killed."_

 _"How is this possible?"_

 _"I don't know. I've never heard of someone surviving the death of a Bonded mate." Severus heard her whispering more diagnosing spells over the witch. Then she gasped. "Two heart beats," Poppy whispered. "Her tests are normal, there are no injuries but her soul is still trying to pass to the other side."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's more than likely trying to get to Fred's. Bonded souls aren't whole without their mate." With this the crying began again. "There is one other thing Minnie."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Katerina is pregnant."_

 _Chaos rang out again as people began shouting, Severus not being able to tell who was saying what._

 _"Pregnant?!"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"She can't be pregnant, she is too young!"_

 _"SILENCE!" Sirius Black roared. Severus could hear Molly in the background gently crying. "Poppy, how far along is she?"_

 _"Six weeks by my estimate."_

 _"Is the child alright?" Minerva's voice, shaky and not as strong as it usually was._

 _"Looks to be fine."_

 _A small, feeble voice spoke out, "Six weeks ago was when she finally woke up after being rescued from Malfoy Manor with this lot. We had to give her a lot of blood replenisher. And well, they really wanted the Bond to be resealed." Severus believed that was George Weasley. How would the boy survive without his brother?_

 _"Well that would do it," Poppy sighed, "Many people don't know that blood replenisher can cancel out most contraceptive charms and potions. I kept telling Albus we need a sexual education class at Hogwarts, but I kept being told that the Board of Governors will not approve such a thing." Albus! He had to tell them about Albus!_

 _"Fred would have been happy though," Bill Weasley said softly. "Right before we left to come here, Kat and Fred were talking about starting a family when this was all done."_

 _"Yeah, the stupid git was practically pushing us out the door so they could get right to it," George laughed lightly and then broke back down into heavy tears. "Madam Pomfrey," the boy – no man – croaked out, "Will Kat and the baby survive?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _~~End Flashback~~_

Severus was torn from his memory by a blur of movement and a bushy haired female rushed to the table. Hermione Granger was finally gaining some much needed weight back to her thin frame. A year on the run from an evil man trying to kill her and her friends had not done the girl much good. She looked exhausted and was carrying a large ancient tome.

"Wha' are 'ou reading now?"

"Really Ronald, that is disgusting," The witch cringed away from her friend. "I'm trying to find out more about the SoulBond and try to figure out how Kat is still with us, and how we can possibly push her more towards waking up."

"Have you found anything new?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I've at least confirmed that there have only been two other recorded times when a Bonded mate survived the death of the other but it doesn't mention how they survived it. And they aren't very hopeful for Kat's situation." Hermione's face saddened.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "They survived and Kat is going to survive."

"Well," Hermione sounded torn, "They survived but were not whole, their souls had been completely ripped in half, and well neither surviving mate lived long."

"What?"

"In both instances, the surviving Mate succumbed to depression from losing their soulmate and they…" Hermione started to cry not being able to finish her sentence.

"Suicide." Severus said quietly.

Hermione glanced up at him and nodded quickly. "I'm really worried that with how hard her soul is trying to get back to F-Fred's that s-she will…" Severus heard Molly cry out and saw her quickly rush from the table and out of the room, probably to go check on Katerina and the baby again.

"We won't let her," George said stubbornly, his eyes moist. "We will keep an eye on her constantly when she wakes up."

"Have you figured out any clues to how she is still alive?" Ginny asked her eyes red and bloodshot.

"I don't really know," Hermione admitted, "I had thought it was the rings that she had made, but from what I understand the SoulBonded pair experiences the same death. So since Fred was taken by the killing curse, then Kat had to have felt the killing curse too. And the rings didn't protect from the killing curse."

"Could it be the baby?" Remus asked, "Could the baby have enough power to keep their mother here?"

"Madam Pomfrey says that there is no connection to the baby's magic. She said that it seems as if Katerina's magic is protecting the baby from the SoulBond," Hermione explained. She pursed her lips appearing to be thinking over a thought. Turning towards Ablus, she said, "Professor I was wondering if you had ever heard of a person with two soulmates?"

"Two?" Albus looked shocked, and then amazed. "Yes, of course. The Prewitts…I wonder…" Before saying another word he rushed out of the hall. Everyone looked around with confused faces, not knowing if they should follow or stay where they were. Before anyone could make a decision Albus came back in and promptly hugged Hermione, who gasped in surprise. "You truly are the greatest witch of your generation! Come! Hurry!"

Everyone followed the old wizard out of the Great Hall and into the medical wing where Albus had come to a stop in front of the bed that held Kat. Katerina seemed so small in the large bed, appearing to only be sleeping and not having a battle with her very own soul. Her long, curly hair had taken on the disturbing color of pure grey, something none of them had ever seen before. On her right hand was the protection ring she had created, unbroken and whole showing that the power in the ring was not what was keeping her alive. On her left ring finger was a small gold band with three small diamonds in it. A similar ring had been discovered on the left ring finger of Fred Weasley though minus the diamonds. Apparently the young couple had been married in secret right after Katerina was rescued, with only George, Bill, and Lee Jordan as witnesses. As Bill had explained to Molly, Katerina hadn't wanted to wait until the end of the war to become a Weasley especially with the chance of them dying seeming so high. The elaborate fox tattoo from their Soulbond was sadly unmoving and now completely black in color. Next to the bed, holding Katerina's hand was Molly, who was quieting talking to Kat, begging her to come home to them.

Albus stood directly in front of Katerina and raised his wand, " _Anima cor revelabit_ ," he said with a small flourish. Above Katerina's heart appeared a diagram that looked slightly incomplete. It was in the shape of an infinity circle but one full side was black, while the other side was only half drawn and was a silver color. Albus looked happy, Minerva looked saddened, and the remainder of the group was absolutely confused, apart from Miss Granger – Hermione, Severus kept forgetting that they wished to be referred to by their given names.

"What is that Albus?" Molly asked.

"That is the mark of the SoulMate," Albus said, "I'm surprised that I didn't think to check this myself. Miss Granger, you were right. It was neither the ring nor the baby that is keeping our Kat with us, but another soul."

Molly gasped. "Fabien and Gideon." Albus nodded with a smile. Severus did not miss the hopeful glance the plump housewife gave George.

"That is not possible. A second soulmate is so incredibly rare, how would that happen?" Minerva asked.

"True, it is extremely rare, and no one truly understands how one can have a second soulmate, but it does happen, usually resulting in an extremely powerful Triad." Albus explained. "Meeting your soulmate alone is a rare gift, but there are many in this room alone that have met theirs or completed their Bonds. You can see that Katerina has a second Soulmate by the unusual shape her soul mark takes. Usually the path of the soul mark is a circle, half a circle signifying an uncompleted bond and a full circle a completed soul bond."

"What does the coloring mean on a soul mark Professor?" Potter asked, for once in his life seeming completely interested in expanding his education.

"Well there are multiple theories on this but the most common is that a pale blue path means that you have a soulmate that is living, a silver color means that you have met your soulmate, a gold color signifies the start of a Bond and the completed bond once the circle is completed, and black – black means the death of the bond."

"So this means that Katerina knows her second soulmate, and it is his or her soul that is keeping her on this side?" Hermione asked.

"Her?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe so." Albus answered Hermione, everyone ignoring George.

"So then who is her soulmate and how do we figure this out?" Ron asked.

"I honestly don't know," Albus stated looking back down at Katerina, "I would naturally suggest that George Weasley would be the most obvious choice for this seeing how close they were and the strong genetic connection. Not to mention that the last known Triad was your Uncles but I do believe that the other half of our duo has found his match."

"Wait, George has a soulmate?"

"And he's already found her?"

"Who?"

"Katie Bell," George said, with a small smile, "We, um, figured it out last month, um, when she, um, was comforting me." Everyone was shocked as they had always assumed he would stay with Angelina Johnson but they didn't know that she had called it quits shortly after Katerina had been kidnapped. Severus smirked. He always found it entertaining when the younger generation tried to talk about sex to anyone older than themselves. They had no problem doing the act or talking a big game to others their age, but throw in someone from an older age bracket and suddenly they blushed like a virgin bride.

"Where's the Bond though?" Ginny asked, looking at his arm.

"Ah," George blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ginny, love, they don't always occur on the arm," Arthur said with a smile, "Why do you think you've never seen your mother's or mine?" Groans of disgust were heard around the room as Molly turned blood red. Suddenly she looked back to Kat and then to George, her eyes wide.

"GEORGE WEALSEY, SHE BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT ALSO!"

"Mum, no she's not! I swear!"

"Good and you two _will_ have a proper wedding. One where your mother WILL be present."

* * *

Another month had passed. Another month that was full of reconstruction for the castle and the rebuilding of the wizarding world. Albus still was not sure if Hogwarts was going to be able to be opened on September 1st like it always was; as he said, there was still tons of work to be done on the castle before children were allowed back into it and there were teachers to replace. Even with the insane amount of work and stress that was required of him Severus loved it. He loved knowing that even though there was hard work to be done, there wasn't any evil lurking behind the corners ready to attack. Sure there were some Death Eaters that had to be apprehended still, but they didn't concern Severus. Any of the ones that could possibly be seen as a threat to someone like Severus Snape had already been captured or killed.

Severus was sitting down for breakfast, when yet again his meal was interrupted by something, this time a large mother bear Patronus walked straight to the table and stopped in front of Albus. In the voice of Molly Weasley, the bear only said "She's awake," before it disappeared. For a few seconds, no one moved and then as if coming to their senses everyone moved at the same time. This time they had to go all the way to the original medical wing, as it had been fixed two weeks before and Katerina had been moved there so they could continue fixing the castle without her coming to further injury. All of the Weasleys, Potter, Granger and a multitude of others were rushing up to wing and Severus realized that the girl would be overcome.

"STOP!" he yelled, his voice still having the capability to stop a person in their tracks. Multiple eyes turned to look back at him, "We can't all go running into Katerina's private room, she just woke up, she has no idea what is going on. She probably still thinks that it is the day of the battle."

"We want to go see our friend and you won't stop us," Ronald said with a nasty expression.

"Ron, I think he's right," Harry said, surprising Severus, "Think about it you guys, Kat doesn't know how the war ended, she might not know about the baby, and," Harry paused, sorrow in his eyes, "she doesn't know that Fred is gone."

"You are right Harry," Albus said, "I believe that only Minnie and I will join Molly and Poppy. You all can wait in the outer section if you would like."

Severus continued walking up the stairs and entered the hospital wing and quickly sat down on one of the beds. The rest of the group followed his lead and took the other beds to wait to see Kat.

"Can you imagine waking up and everything you know has been changed?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's going to be so hard for Kat," Hermione said, "Especially with a baby and Fred gone."

"Katerina has lost people before and woken up to a different world before," Severus said quietly, "It will be hard, but she'll push through like she always does." With that everyone became silent again.

 _Merlin my head hurts so badly, what happened? Why do I feel like something is missing?_ Katerina slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her head. She saw bright white walls around her, and she was lying in a comfortable bed, with diagnostic charts hovering in the air above her. _The hospital wing, I'm in the hospital wing. The war must be over! And if I'm in the Hogwarts hospital wing then that means our side won!_ Looking to her right she saw Molly Weasley folding some sheets, which was strange as she wasn't using magic like she normally would. She knew Mrs. Weasley only did that sort of thing when she was very nervous or anxious. Kat tried to talk but her throat wouldn't work, a small strange gurgling sound came out. It managed to get Mrs. Weasleys' attention though.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, "Oh my sweet dear, you're awake! Oh thank Merlin, you are back to us! How are you feeling? Oh I must get the others up here! Poppy!" Mrs. Weasley took a small breath and raised her wanted, producing her Patronus, "Tell Albus she's awake! Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the bed and immediately started performing tests on Kat just before Poppy came running into the room and began doing her own tests.

"Water, please?" Kat finally managed to squeak out.

"Oh of course, here dear," Mrs. Weasley said, holding a cup up to Kat's mouth. Kat took a large sip and sighed. It felt wonderful going down her parched throat.

"What happened, Mrs. Weasley? Did we win?" Kat asked her throat still very raw.

"Yes, sweet angel, yes we did," Mrs. Weasley whispered, tears running down her face.

Before anymore could be said, her grandparents walked into the room, her stern grandmother also had tears running down her face. "Oh it's true, you're back to us," she whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright I guess though my chest hurts. I'm really confused at what happened though," Katerina replied staring at her now undead grandfather with apprehension. "Are you sure I'm not dead? Because I remember vividly you dying and I don't know anyone who can resurrect themselves – well except Voldemort but you'd never do that…" She was babbling.

"Oh love," her grandmother sighed, "That's a story for another day. But trust us, you are not dead. What do you remember?"

"I remember being in the battle next to Fred and George fighting and then I remember nothing."

"Well a lot has happened," her grandfather started, "between now and then."

"Obviously," Kat snorted, "You're talking to me." The four watching her gave small sad laughs. "Ok, can we start from the beginning? What day is today?"

"August 10th," her grandfather said cautiously, watching for any negative reaction.

"I've been unconscious for three months?" Kat asked, suspiciously calm, "And I can take that from where we are and that you all are alive that Voldemort is gone?"

"Yes, my dear, Harry defeated him."

"That's good," Kat said absentmindedly, slowly she looked down at her stomach that was strangely sticking up slightly, "What's wrong with my stomach? Was I hit by a curse?"

"Umm, well no."

"Grandfather? Gram? Will someone tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Well that answers whether or not she knew about her condition before running into battle," Poppy voiced from the corner where she was still double checking charts.

"What condition?" Kat demanded.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"PREGNANT? WHAT DO MEAN PREGNANT? I'M NOT BLOODY PREGNANT!" Kat bellowed, feeling her stomach and felt something hard. It was only a slight bump, not too noticeable but her abdominal area was obviously rounding out. "I can't be pregnant," she whispered. "How far am I?"

"About four and half months," Poppy stated.

"FOUR MONTHS!?"

"Will you please stop screaming dear," her grandmother asked her, "Everything will be just fine. The baby is nice and healthy, he is growing quite well. You'll make him a great mother."

"Him? I'm having a boy?" Kat was strangely becoming ok with the fact that she was going to become a younger mother, she knew that as long as Fred was there by her side that everything would be ok, "Fred and I always talked about having a family. Had actually planned to start trying as soon as Voldemort was dead. I am sorry we didn't tell you about the marriage Mrs. Weasley."

"Its fine, sweetheart, and please call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley – no Molly – said, though her eyes and voice were suddenly laced with sadness.

"Mrs. – Molly, what's wrong?" Looking around the room she noticed someone important was missing and no one had brought him up, "Where is Fred? Why isn't he here?" When no one answered her, she started to get scared, "Gram? Molly? Someone please tell me, where is he? Grandfather?"

"Kat," her grandfather said sadly, "I'm so sorry. Fred didn't make it through the battle."

Kat obviously couldn't have heard him correctly; there was no way that Fred could be gone, not without her. They were Soulmated, The Bond had been completed, her rounded stomach proof of that. "You're lying – you have to be – he can't be – it's not possible – we're Bonded…" Looking down at her arm she saw it, the blackened fox no longer happily dancing and then Kat heard a loud, high pitched cry that broke her heart and she realized that she was the one making the sound. Curling her arms around her legs, she rocked herself back and forth, wishing she could be with her Fred.

* * *

Waiting was boring. No one seemed to know what to talk about while they waited for some type of confirmation that Katerina was ok. Severus was about to leave the hospital wing and go work on some potions when they heard a loud, strong voice through the door.

"PREGNANT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT? I'M NOT BLOODY PREGNANT!"

"Well that answers how well she took the news," giggled Ginny.

"I guess she didn't know either," commented George, "I told you all, Fred would never have allowed Kat to fight in the battle if he had known about the baby. And I would have locked both of them up in a cage before letting them risk it."

"You try telling Kat no to anything," Black added.

Another scream came from the closed room. "FOUR MONTHS!?"

Everyone in the waiting area let out small laughs as they heard the startled yell when Katerina was told how far along her pregnancy was. Then came the tormented cry and no one was prepared for it. It was a loud, heart wrenching scream of a person who had just found out that her soulmate was gone without them. Severus bowed his head, understanding the pain of losing the person you loved, but he knew that it was different when it was a soulmate. No one knew how Katerina's soul would mend seeing as she was the only person in living memory to have survived the death of a Bonded mate and the two others who had didn't stay alive for long. Severus could hear the quiet sobs of the people around him. No one said anything, no one had to. They knew that their friend would never be the same again.

* * *

No one could get her to eat or talk. Even George and her grandparents had been unable to convince her. It had gotten so bad that Poppy had to use charms to transfer liquids into her stomach. She had been awake for almost two weeks and Severus was honestly about to scream at her for not taking better care of herself and her child. He was currently checking on her potion intake and making sure that she was actually swallowing the prenatal potion.

"Severus, why am I here?"

Severus was so shocked to hear the voice that was raspy from disuse that he almost dropped the parchment he was reading. He looked over to Kat who was slowly tracing the Bond Tattoo that was wrapped around her arm. "You are here because you are being too stubborn to take care of yourself so that you can leave the medical wing."

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't I die with him? Why didn't it work? H-how can I s-still be alive if-if he's g-gone?" And with that, he watched as Katerina finally accepted what had happened and bawled into her arms. Not knowing exactly what to do but knowing that the girl needed comfort, he crossed the room and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head against his chest. When her body had finally stopped shaking, he pushed her hair back and pulled away slightly.

"Katerina, this needs to stop. I know that you lost something great, something that will not be replaced but you need to understand that you are going to become a mother. There is a small, helpless baby that is growing inside of you that needs you. You need to be strong, to pull yourself together, and get past this. Remember the good that was Fred and carry his memory so that when your son is here you can explain to him how wonderful his pain-in-the-arse father was. You have every right to grieve for your husband and the loss of your Bond but you need to do it in a way that does not endanger your son. I know you are a strong brilliant witch and you will get through this."

"Thank you Severus." A light sigh turned into light breathing and Severus realized that Kat had fallen asleep against him. He was unsure of what to do in this situation, so he just carefully slid her down his arms back onto the bed. He stood up to leave and almost ran straight into Minerva.

"Thank you." Minerva stepped forward and gave him a small hug, chuckling when he flinched away. "You're a good man Severus Snape."


	3. Chapter 2 - In Which the World Stops

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is still not mine.

 **Warning:** This chapter is very, very sad. I'm sorry for that.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – In Which the World Stops**

Day by day, it was getting a little easier to come to terms with the death of Fred. She knew that she would never truly be as she was before but she would be strong and face whatever challenges the world threw at her for her unborn son. With Molly's blessing she had decided to name the child Frederick Wulfric Weasley. She had been awake now for just over two months and had formally reaccepted the position of apprentice under Severus Snape. The group of people that had volunteered to stay at the castle to help rebuild had managed to make it acceptable for the students to return that September. George had offered her a fulltime job again at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but Kat had decided she wanted to finish her Mastery of Potions first. It was selfish of her but every time she saw his face she would break a little more and she had to keep herself distant though she greatly missed her friend. She also knew that while George was still her best friend and was extremely happy about becoming an uncle, seeing her growing belly was hurting him in a way that Katerina could not stand watching. She did not want to hurt George any more than he was already without his twin. She knew that eventually they would have to sit down and have a serious talk unless they wanted to chance losing their deep friendship.

It helped that she still had close friends at the school. While both Ron and Harry had taken offers to go straight into the Auror Training Camp, Hermione had decided to return in order to properly take her NEWTs. Ginny and Luna were also still at Hogwarts, both returning for their 7th year. Katerina had grown very close to all three girls over the past few years and it made it almost bearable to be without her husband. Almost.

What she wasn't expecting was the friendship that had bloomed between her and her Master. Of course, Kat and Severus had grown very close in the years that they had brewed together but now that Voldemort was completely gone, Severus was able to actually acknowledge their friendship in public. At the first Order dinner, which everyone had agreed to monthly or more just so they could remain close and keep an eye on things, when he referred to her as Kat she had greatly enjoyed watching her Uncle Sirius choke on his drink. She had also noticed that he was becoming friendlier towards the other men that her friends talked to.

The unlikely friendships and relationships that had come about from either wanting or necessity were amazing to watch. Draco Malfoy was no longer the proud, pompous arse that no one wanted to be around. Instead he had finally been able to show his pleasanter side and eventually admitted that he never believed in the blood beliefs of his father, now deceased, and his father's Dark Lord. He had in truth, just been terrified of his father. He had been one of the first to return to Hogwarts after the battle and offer his assistance in rebuilding the castle. During the months of reconstruction, Draco and Hermione had managed to bury the hatchet as it were and a week before school resumed, Draco asked Hermione on their first date. Kat was amused by the couple even though she had secretly hoped that Hermione and Charlie would have been rekindled after the war. Even more surprising than the love life of Draco and Hermione was the friendship that was developing between Draco and Harry. Harry was also becoming a close acquaintance (daresay friend) with Severus Snape, both of them bonding over the memories of Harry's mother, Lily.

Kat was currently in the library looking up information on the effects on the body that the Cruciatus Curse had. Her current research was trying to come up with a potion that combined with a charm she had been working on that would hopefully counteract the long term effects of the curse. In the long run, she was hoping to possibly reverse the condition of the Longbottoms' minds. It was to be her Mastery project and if she completed it, or at least got close to completing it, then Katerina would be granted her Mastery in Potions. Severus had offered to submit her rings for review of the board but Katerina selfishly ignored the rings that had been unable to save her husband. When Severus had tried to push her, Kat had threatened to burn all of her notes and studies completely so the rings would never be able to be made again.

She was hoping to get her project completed before the baby was there, which she knew was pushing it as she was already six and half months pregnant. Feeling the baby move had been magical, so magical in fact that a large weight had been lifted and her _affectus et capillus_ had finally returned. Up until that day her hair had remained the grey that she had woken to. She felt closer to the small child that was pushing her stomach to the maximum. She thought back to the first time she had felt the small butterfly-like twitches and the reaction that Severus had had to them.

~~ _Flashback~~_

 _Katerina was down in the private potions laboratory getting out ingredients to begin preparing them for the next day when she and Severus were going to begin their first trial run of their Cruciatus Antidote. Kat was still trying to come up with a better name for the potion but was drawing blanks. Suddenly she felt the briefest of movement coming from her lower abdomen._

 _"Oh!"_

 _"What? Is the baby ok? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Severus asked in quick succession, a concerned tone in his voice that Kat had never heard. She noticed he was looking at her hair. Looking down she saw that her braid had changed to a bright stunning yellow of happiness. Kat twisted her braid in her free hand, feeling the closest to normal she had felt in a long time._

 _"I'm fine Severus," Kat looked up at the wary professor, shocked that he seemed so worried about her and her child. She knew that they were growing closer than they had been before but other than snapping about her not being anywhere near the cauldrons that were in use, Severus had kept talking about the baby to a minimum. "He moved; I felt him move!"_

 _"Are you sure that's all it was? Shall I go get Poppy?"_

 _"I'm sure Severus. I was just taken by surprise. I promise he is just fine." Katerina walked a few steps closer to the dark man and grabbed his hand ignoring the gasp of shock and gently placed it on her belly, "Did you feel that? That's him, he's saying hi."_

 _Severus didn't say anything. He didn't move either. He just stood there staring at her protruding stomach, a look of complete awe on his normally blank face. Katerina wasn't sure if she should say something or if she should try to get him to move or if she should just remain still. Kat noticed that the spot where his hand was lying was extremely warm and a small glow seemed to be coming from it. Eventually Severus seemed to realize that he was still touching her and quickly retreated backwards, his back hitting the table behind him._

 _They had returned back to what they were doing, neither addressing what had just occurred. From that day forward Kat had noticed that something within the mysterious potion master had changed towards her and he began to talk about her son. He was more gentle in the way that he talked to Katerina and refused to allow her to go anywhere without an escort lest she or the baby need something. Kat couldn't help but think of what an amazing father Severus would be if given the chance._

 _~~End Flashback~~_

"There you are!" Kat looked up to see Ginny, Luna, and Hermione walking towards her.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Hermione asked.

"A day off for everyone," Luna said in her spacey voice.

"Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed happily. They were having a day of shopping in Hogsmeade followed by meeting the boys for lunch.

"I'm sorry, I did forget," Kat said bashfully, "But I blame the baby." Kat started packing up her books in the bag that Hermione had modified for her, "Thank you so much for the Undetectable Extendable Charm, I don't know how I would be able to carry all of these now."

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile, "I couldn't stand seeing you carrying all those books and hurting your back more."

The women started making their way out of the castle and down the path to Hogsmeade. Kat loved the nice long walk, especially seeing as most of the people in her life would not allow her to go far by herself. She wasn't even allowed to use her Shedu Animagus form to escape as her grandmother told her that transforming would be bad for the baby this far into the pregnancy. She missed flying horribly; she had tried to go out on a broom and Severus had threatened to burn all the brooms in the school. He had become very protective of her, even going as far as not allowing her near the cauldron, she was only allowed to do the theory work, arithmancy and charms work on her project. He had even gone before the Board of Potions Masters to put in a sanction request to allow the work to be recognized by the board even though she wouldn't be the brewer. Katerina was amazed when the board allowed it and said she would still qualify for her Mastery as long as she did all the work except the brewing.

"So what do we want to shop for?" Ginny asked.

"Books!" Both Hermione and Kat yelled, laughing together.

"But I also need some new robes," Kat said, looking down, "I'm starting to resemble a small whale. Nothing I own fits anymore."

"I think you look beautiful," Ginny said, resting her hand on Kat's stomach, "and I think my nephew is going to come out looking like a butterball."

"I don't look beautiful you nut," Kat growled, "The 'beautiful glow' they talk about is actually sweat and disgusting oils."

"Well we think you are gorgeous," Ginny said.

"So does Professor Snape," Luna said dreamily.

The three other women stopped in their tracks staring at the airy blonde. "What?" Kat asked.

"You can see it in the way he is so protective of you and the way that he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. It's very obvious if you know what to look for," Luna explained as if talking to toddlers.

"Maybe he's your other soulmate!" Ginny yelled.

"Be quiet Ginny!"

"But he could be," Hermione agreed, "just think of how close you two have always been. What if he is?"

"Even if he was my other soulmate, why would I want to do that again?" Kat asked, sadness creeping into her hair, "I already lost one; I can't possibly want to chance feeling like that again. Plus, I still miss Fred, I still love Fred. I'm not ready to move on."

The other ladies knew that they should change the subject, so they started to discuss the relationships of the others in the group. Ginny thought that Harry wanted to propose soon, but she wasn't ready to settle down yet and hoped that he understood. "I actually wanted to tell him today about the watcher coming out for the Harpies to watch me play! They may draft me!" she told them excitedly. Hermione was saying that today would be her and Draco's forth real date, but she hoped that they were becoming more serious. "Every day I'm more amazed at how much he's changed. I never thought that I would say that about Draco Malfoy but I can honestly see myself one day becoming the next Lady Malfoy," she exclaimed with a shy smile. Luna had no idea what was going on with Neville. "He kissed me at the battle, we talked a bit while rebuilding Hogwarts, and now we barely speak to each other."

"He's probably getting scared again," Kat said, "He's never been very confident around girls and it may have been the adrenaline from the battle that gave him courage. I say you should walk up to him and kiss him right on the lips."

Luna blushed, then looked back at Katerina and said, "You know what; I'm going to take a rain check for today."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I saw Neville going to the greenhouses when we walked outside," Luna said with determination, "and I'm going there and getting myself a boyfriend." And with that, she turned away from them and bounced back up the path that they had just come down.

"That girl is crazy," Hermione said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get shopping!" Ginny said, dragging both Hermione and Kat by the arms into the first clothing shop they had come across.

A few hours later, her extendable bag filled with shopping bags of books and robes and potions ingredients, Katerina was ready for some food and then go back up to her rooms and having a nice, long nap. She looked down the lane and saw the restaurant that they were meeting the guys at. She saw that they were taking advantage of the beautiful day by having a table outside for their meal but she saw a head of black hair that she wasn't expecting.

"Is that Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I think it is," Kat replied with a fond smile.

"Hey, maybe you could give him a small kiss Kat and find out if he is the one!" joked Ginny.

"Stuff it you!" Kat cried, playfully hitting Ginny on the arm. All three women started laughing, walking towards the boys.

"Excuse me Misses," a deep voice called out from behind them, "any chance you could help us?"

Turning to see what the wizard needed, she noticed that two more men with hoods covering their faces came around them. Katerina immediately began to tense up, but did not reach for her wand just yet, an action that she would later deeply regret.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked, joining Ginny to stand slightly in front of Kat and her growing belly.

"Oh nothing too big," the man starting saying, "just the granddaughter of the most annoying blood traitor and her mudblood friend. I guess we'll take the redhead too. No witnesses."

Kat, Hermione, and Ginny reached for their wands, but the wizards were quicker. " _Immbolous!"_ All three wizards yelled at the same time. Kat had only moments before the wizard who had been talking grabbed her around her waist and apparated. Just before they left, she thought she heard a familiar voice yelling her name.

* * *

Severus knew that Katerina had planned a shopping day with her friends so he had planned to get some grading done and out of the way so that they would have time tonight when she returned to resume their research. Severus was confused at how much he thought of the girl, young woman really, and could not understand his sudden desire to be within reach of her at all hours of the day. Looking down at the parchment he sneered and had to reel in the temptation to throw the whole stack into the fire. It seemed that with each passing year there were fewer and fewer actually intelligent humans coming to the school. He could give the first years a little leeway, maybe the second years, but these were fifth year papers. These imbeciles were supposed to be preparing for their OWLs and most of them couldn't tell the difference between the ingredients for a simple confusing concoction and the most basic hiccupping potion.

 _Dunderheads,_ Severus stood up and cracked his back. _It would be more productive to head down to Hogsmeade, I could use some more ingredients as well seeing as these unskillful miscreants are destroying more than they are using in successful potions._ Severus ignored the part of his mind that was telling him that there was another reason he wanted to go to Hogsmeade, that reason being of the colorful hair sort.

Grabbing his outer cloak and heading for the stairs, he forced his mind on something other than how he found Katerina's hair endearing and how he enjoyed creating arguments with the female just so he could watch the multiple color combinations that her emotions could produce. Lately his brain had started to constantly think of inappropriate interactions with his apprentice and Severus seemed to be in a constant argument with himself. If people could hear his thoughts most would either judge him to be a perv or lock him in St. Mungos, if Albus and Minerva didn't skin him alive first. Whenever they were in a room alone Severus had to force his eyes to stay above her neck persistently feeling drawn to her perfectly rounded breasts and her beautiful full stomach. His hands craved to be placed on that growing mound and feel the kicks of the strong young life force that was developing more each day. With a disgusted sigh, Severus was coming to the awareness of the emotion he was feeling and was infuriated with himself for falling, yet again, for a witch he would never have.

 _She would never want someone such as you,_ his inner voice taunted him. _While she is young, beautiful, and intelligent you are old, bitter, and hideous. Plus, everyone knows that she has another soulmate waiting for her. Someone like you could never be her other half, Merlin knows you don't deserve a soulmate after all you have done._

The whole of Hogwarts knew that Katerina had another soulmate and that she had at least met them before. Severus was not cruel enough to try and take her for his own when he knew there was someone out there that would be perfect for her. He would settle for being her friend, helping her with her Mastery and, if allowed, be there for when the baby was brought into this world. Just having her in his life was enough. She had been the first one that he had let into his previously secluded life and slowly with gentle tugs and pushes she had forced her friends upon him as well. It was extremely strange to be so willingly accepted by people that were so much younger than him but the war had made them all grow up much faster than they normally would have, well maybe not Ronald but he was no longer as frustrating as long as he was kept in small doses. He eventually found himself in lively debates with Draco and Hermione, encouraging Longbottom in his Herbology research, and remarkably having almost weekly correspondence with Harry Potter of all people. Everyone seemed to love Katerina and he found that when Kat placed her trust on someone, her friends would automatically accept it and treat that person with kindness and acceptance as well.

Walking to towards the new Apothecary that had just opened in September Severus was glad that he did not have to apparate all the way to Diagon Alley for simple potions supplies anymore. Just before he reached the door he heard his name being called.

"Hey Severus!"

Turning he saw that the speaker was none other than the young Potter. He looked around, slightly amazed that there were no goggling young witches or annoying reporters wrapped around the table trying to reach the Hero of the Wizarding World. He was sitting without a care in the world at an outdoor table in front of The Three Broomsticks. Sitting with him were Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. As if knowing what Severus was thinking, Harry held up a small black box that was covered in brightly glowing runes. "A product of Hermione and Kat's, this box allows only those people that you wish to see you to do so," Harry explained, smiling.

"Bloody brilliant those two are," Ronald added.

Intrigued, Severus walked over to the group. "Have they explained how it works?"

"From what they told us, it works as a portable Notice-Me-Not charm but you don't cast it on yourself. The Concealing Box, as we are going to be selling it as, produces a circle around a predetermined area and makes it completely invisible to everyone not added to the box," George said, opening the lid of the box to show a pile of parchment scraps, "You see, the person who buys the box has a small amount of their hair or blood added to the potion that you dip the box into after the runes have been engraved. Then the owner writes the names of who they want to be able to see them on parchment and places it into the box."

"They will then be able to see the box owner and if an added rune design is written next to their name on the parchment, they will be invisible as well!" Harry finished, a proud grin on his face.

"So, unless Harry remembered to write the rune next to your name when he added it Uncle," Draco drawled, "It would appear to those around us that you are having a conversation with a very large, flowery bush."

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Harry asked, "The girls should be here soon, you can ask them all the questions you want about the box."

"How did she manage to make time to create this?" Severus wondered out loud.

"Oh she had been working on this for a long time, long before the last battle," George said, "She had just told Fred and I about the prototype right before the snatchers grabbed her. She had actually been collecting some ingredients for the dipping potion when she was taken." A dark shadow passed over Georges' face as he finished speaking. "Fred thought she was crazy for still trying to develop new things for the shop while we were on the run. She told him that she knew that good would win and that we would be back to the shop before we knew it and she wanted to have new items for everyone to buy to celebrate."

"Fred would be proud," Ron said, "and that kid of theirs is going to be wicked smart. I can't wait to be able to tell him."

Severus looked up at this and raised an eyebrow. "Can you now converse with the deceased?"

"What? No." Blushing Ron looked at his plate.

"What Weasley means is the portrait I had commissioned of Fred," Draco said, "What? I can be nice occasionally. The Weasley family did a lot in the war and this will hopefully help heal the scars. Plus, it would make Katerina happy and she deserves to be happy." Severus knew that Draco was referring to the time that Katerina had been held prisoner at Malfoy Manor at the command of Voldemort, her maternal grandfather. Draco had been forced while at home to take Kat food and water and to ensure that she didn't die or contact any outside help. Her whereabouts had been kept from everyone except Voldemort and the Malfoys, who had been forced to take an unbreakable oath. Severus had not learned of her location until after the Golden Trio had escaped from the Manor with Kat as one of their rescues.

"Here come the girls," Harry said, looking up the lane.

Severus turned his head and saw up the hill three young women laughing and giggling as they made their way down to the group. He watched mesmerized as Kat's hair was flashing from yellow to a deep pink back to yellow again. The bright yellow of her hair flowing out around her body made her appear to him as an angel coming down from heaven to grace the earth.

"Oh wow, Kat is getting very round," Ron commented.

"I wouldn't let the girls hear you say that," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Or my Uncle," Draco whispered so only Severus heard.

Severus gave the boy a look that could frighten grown men and growled, "I have no idea what you are prattling on about."

"Oh come now Uncle, I can see the way you talk to her and the look in your eyes when you see her. Potter looks at Ginny the same way." Draco took a sip of his butterbeer. "I don't blame you though. Kat is a hard person not to fall in love with." At this Severus gave him a questioning look. "Oh no, it's not what you think. I don't feel that way about Kat at all, I'm just stating that it would be understandable for someone to fall for her quickly."

Suddenly he noticed as Harry and Ron jumped to their feet wands out. Looking back up the hill he noticed that the girls had been stopped by a group of wizards who had their faces and bodies completely covered with dark robes. He watched as Ginny and Hermione moved to stand in front of Kat and his heart stopped for a moment as he saw the wizards bring out their wands. All five men started running as fast as they could towards the girls when he saw three spells hit the girls, their bodies frozen. The largest one wrapped his arms around Kat while his sidekicks grabbed Hermione and Ginny. Severus tried to hit them with a hex or a jinx but he was too late.

"KAT!" Severus screamed.

"Who was that?"

"What do we do?"

"We need to find them!"

"What do we do?"

Everyone was talking all at once. All four men surrounding him looked furious and scared. Harry looked as if he was being tortured.

"Potter, did you get hit?"

"No," wheezed Harry, "it's Ginny. I feel her, they're hurting her. So much pain. We need to find them and we need to find them quickly."

Severus quickly understood that Harry had found his soulmate in the youngest Weasley and could therefore feel everything Ginny could. "Harry, have you completed The Bond?"

"Yes," Harry managed to get out, struggling to remain standing.

"What?!" Ron yelled. George was glaring at Harry.

"You two can bash his head in later, right now we will use the Bond to find the girls," Severus said. "Potter, give me your hand," Severus reached into one of the many pockets on his robes and grabbed out a piece of parchment. Taking Harry's hand, he quickly sliced opened his palm using his wand.

"Bloody hell," Ron yelled.

"Harry, I need to you drip your blood onto the parchment and say _inveniet perierat_ _anima alterum_ _._ Quickly Harry!"

Harry held his hand over the parchment and said the incantation as he allowed his blood to drip down. They all watched in amazement as the blood started to move over the paper and formed what looked to be a crude map. A blinking gold dot was formed in the center of the map. "There they are," Severus stated. "Does that look like a familiar location to anyone?" Everyone shook their head in the negative. "Alright, we can either waste time going for more help or I can do something slightly illegal and you four will keep your mouths shut about it."

"Do it," Harry said, the other three agreeing.

"Whatever needs to be done to save them," Draco whispered.

Severus held the paper and with a few harsh waves and a brief chant, he had turned the parchment into a portkey that was linked to the blinking dot. "Everyone, grab the paper, quickly!" Seconds later the parchment glowed blue and Severus felt the tug in his navel as he was pulled to the location that had been given by Harry's blood. Severus and George were the only two to remain on their feet when the pulling had stopped. Harry looked ready to pass out and Draco was much paler than he normally was. Severus held his wand at the ready and looked around to see if he could pinpoint where they had been taken.

"Oradea."

"What?"

"We are near Oradea, Romania." Severus looked up at the gloomy shack that had appeared in front of them. It looked like it was going to fall in on itself, the windows broken out and boarded up. The front door that had once been a beautiful vibrant red was now discolored and covered with grime, hanging precariously on one hinge. The land surrounding the decrepit building was rocky and lifeless, small patches of grass trying hard to survive. "This is an old hiding spot for Death Eaters that were on the lamb. Wands out, be prepared to fight."

A high pitch scream filled the air. Knowing that they had to move quickly, the five men ran up the steps and into the house. It was bigger on the inside, obviously having a muggle deterrent charm on the structure to make it appear desolate and unhospitable. They had entered into a foyer of sorts, with dark green walls and a shining wooden floor. Someone had evidently been living there as the place was well kept, not a sign of dust or dirt anywhere to be seen. To their left was a set of stairs that led to the upstairs floors, in front of them was a hallway which at the end of it Severus could see what looked to be the kitchen, and to their right were thick double doors made of a strong oak. Another scream came from behind those doors. Suddenly Harry collapsed, unconscious.

"GINNY!" Severus heard Hermione scream. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Don't worry mudblood, you'll get your turn," he heard a deep voice say, "We're saving you for last. The Gryffindor Princess, soon to be our Gryffindor slut."

"NO!" the next voice he heard gave Severus hope that not all was going to be lost today. His strong Kat was still there, she was still alive.

"CRUCIO!"

Looking back at the three men behind him, he gave a nod and then went to stand in front of the doors. "BOMBARDIA MAXIMA!" Severus bellowed, the doors in front of him exploding in a magnificent blast of power. Wood splitters fell all around them as the four men raced into the room.

Severus looked around the room. He saw the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley on the floor closest to the door, her body twisted in an unnatural way that made Severus' blood run cold. If what he feared was true, then they had also just lost Boy Wonder as well. Looking past Ginny, Severus saw a large bed on which Hermione Granger was bound by ropes to, her robes slashed away revealing lilac undergarments. She appeared to be slightly bruised but alive. But there in the middle of the room was a horrific sight that made Severus spark with rage. Rodolphus Lestrange was standing next to a doubled-over Antonin Dolohov, his face contorted with anger as he stood over a body that he would have been able to recognize anywhere. "Kat!"

Lestrange looked up with surprise, his face quickly going to glee, "Severus! How wonderful to have you here and we didn't even have to go find you! You were next on our list of people to pay visits to."

Dolohov tried to glare at Severus but he suddenly let out a pained wail and fell to the ground, gripping his stomach and crying piteously. Lestrange looked down on him with disgust and stepped over Katerina's unmoving body. "The bitch did something to him. Somehow she managed to blow up Nicholas when we first got here. Killed him without even having a wand near her. The little whore got what she had coming for her though, even if she survives the night, her brat won't be coming into the world living."

Severus raised his wand, rage clouding his judgement. He didn't even stop to think about what the possible consequences would be for what he was about to do, all he could think of was colorful hair and a strong kick. "AVADA KEDAVA!" He watched as Lestrange's eyes widen in shock, watching as the despicable monster fell, dead before he reached the ground. "Check the others," he commanded as he raced forward to Katerina. "Please be alive, please be alive," he whispered, gently picking up her head and rolling her towards his chest, "Katerina, come on. Open your eyes, that's a good girl." Blue eyes looked up at him and she tried to smile.

"Severus, you found us," Katerina winced, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "It hurts, Severus. He did something to the baby." She started crying, gasping out in pain. "Help him, please!"

"Everyone get ready to disapparate back to the hospital wing of Hogwarts when I say so," Severus called out. He quickly produced his Patronus, at least he thought it was his, it looked different than he remembered it and sent a message to Albus to lower the wards. "Now!" He wrapped his arms around Katerina and disapparated. "Poppy! Hurry we need you!" Katerina had started screaming every few breaths, her hands holding her stomach tighter and tighter.

"Oh my! What has happened?" Poppy looked around the room taking in the sight. Severus was holding a screaming, bleeding Katerina. Standing behind him George Weasley was holding an unconscious Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley was carrying his sister who also appeared to be unconscious and last to enter was Draco Malfoy holding a trembling Hermione Granger who was standing only in her knickers, Draco's robes wrapped around her. "Pick a bed and put them all down," she directed just as Albus and Minerva came rushing into the room.

"What happened?" Albus demanded.

"We can have Storytime later Albus," Severus growled, "first we must help her."

"Hermione, you know how to do diagnostic spells, are you well enough to help me?"

"Yes Poppy." Hermione moved over to Harry and Ginny and quickly announced that while Ginny was hurt, they were still alive.

"Good. As much as I don't like it, we will have to come back to them. Severus I need you to step back so I can get to Katerina." Poppy ran a few basic tests. "Oh no."

"Poppy, what's wrong?"

"Severus, I'm going to need your assistance. Hurry! I need you put Katerina into a magical coma. We need to get the baby out now!"

"Is the baby going to be ok?" George asked, a fear creeping into his voice.

"Please not Kat too!"

"Get them out of here!" Severus could see Albus moving not only the other young adults out of the room, but also his wife. Minerva appeared to be on the edge of mental breakdown. "Move fast Severus, hurry! No, no, no! Severus blood replenisher! At least three vials."

They were at it for two hours before they got Katerina's body stabilized. After the small boy had been removed, Fawkes had arrived and granted them phoenix tears to use on Katerina's body. The curse placed on Katerina had been so strong that Poppy informed him that Katerina would never bear any more children. Katerina was now peacefully sleeping not knowing what her world would be like when she woke back up.

Severus stepped out into the hallway and pinched his nose, eyes closed tightly. How would they tell the others? How would Katerina handle this last bit of tragedy to befall her? Slowly he made his way to Albus' chambers and walked up the stairs, gently knocking on the door. When it opened he saw that Harry and Ginny were awake sitting with the others, Harry holding Ginny as if his life depended on it. Ginevra was very pale and weak looking but Severus knew that Harry's touch and multiple potions were helping her to heal at an accelerated rate. Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and the Minister Kingsley had joined them. He could feel all eyes on him.

"Severus," Minerva's voice cracked, "Tell me I didn't lose my Kat as well."

"Katerina is alive," Severus stated emotionless. He had to have his shields up to deal with this.

"What aren't you saying Snape?" Black growled.

"We couldn't," Severus stopped and put his face into his hands, surprised to feel tears running down his face.

"Couldn't what?"

He looked up and just shook his head. Everyone in the room looked on in shock as the strongest man they knew broke down in sobs, his large shoulders shuddering in agony, falling down to his knees in front of them.

"Severus?" Arthur Weasley knelt down in front of him, "Severus what happened to the baby?"

"We tried," Severus whispered, "we tried to save him."

* * *

Kat slowly opened her eyes and realized with a small groan where she was yet again. She was really getting tired of waking up in a damn hospital bed. She could barely remember what had happened this time to make her feel so weak. Slowly trying to sit up she noticed a person sleeping in the chair next her bed. Grabbing her wand, she carefully poked the body, which moaned and slowly raised their head. Severus Snape looked at her with a mixture of emotions going through his eyes. She could see relief but also sadness and fear.

"Kat," he said so quietly she could hardly hear him.

"Severus? What happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

"We were going to meet the boys…then those wizards stopped us!" Kat looked up in fear. "Ginny! Hermione! Are they ok? It was Lestrange and Dolohov and some other wizard I don't remember! Is everyone ok?"

"Ginny and Hermione are fine."

"Why are you so sad then?" Then she felt it, or felt the lack of it. The small connection her magic had to her baby was missing. Katerina looked down at her stomach, which was strangely deflated. It wasn't nice and round and hard with life, it was flabby and soft. "Severus, where is my son?" The sob that came in response tore at Kat's heart. "Severus, please, tell me where he is."

"Kat, I'm sorry," he whispered, "Little Fred didn't make it."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I'm sorry Kat, I'm so sorry."

"He can't be dead. He can't!"

"Kat—"

"NO!"

"Kat please –"

"GET OUT!"

Katerina could feel her hair whipping around her face, flashes of red darting past her eyes. She could feel her magic crushing her body, making her feel as if she was on fire. Pushing the feeling out of her heart, she grabbed onto her legs and just began to rock back and forth telling herself it was all a dream.

* * *

It had been a few days since he had told Katerina about the death of her son. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't eat anything more than a few bites, and her hair hadn't changed from a deep blood red with black tips. Anyone who went near her could feel her anger and her magic. Severus knew that Katerina was not in control of her magic and would soon break if something didn't stop her. Minerva and Molly had held a small funeral for the baby, burying him next to his father near the others who had died in the last battle. Katerina did not attend, looking up at her grandparents and saying it wasn't her son they were burying.

Severus was currently on his way to visit Hagrid to discuss the harvest of pumpkins that they would need to decorate the castle for Halloween. Albus had decided that it would be best to continue on with normal activities to not scare the remainder of the student body. Minerva had been given a few weeks off of teaching to take care of Kat. He was almost to Hagrid's hut when he noticed a group of people walking towards the Memorial, one with deep blue hair. Changing his direction, he quickly caught up to the group.

Katerina was in the lead, walking with a noticeable sadness. Following shortly behind was Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Luna none of them talking. Draco was the first to notice that Severus had joined their group. "She asked to see his grave."

"I think she is starting to come out of her denial," Hermione added softly.

Walking silently, they made their way into the Memorial. A large statue stood at the entrance, engraved with the names of all those who had lost their lives in the wars against Voldemort. Behind the statue was a small cemetery that was now home to those who had lost their lives fighting to defend Hogwarts in the Last Battle. Katerina walked to the back of the cemetery to where a statue that resembled the late Fred Weasley but unlike before he was no longer alone. In his arms, was a small, smiling infant who was reaching his hand up to touch the loving face of his father. Severus watched as Kat looked up and without warning fell to the ground sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't do anything. You're all gone because of me. Why couldn't I save you? Please forgive me."

"Kat, it's not your fault," Ginny said, tears running down her face.

"IT IS! I COULDN'T SAVE ANY OF THEM!" Kat cried, her hair turning back into the deep red, "HE TOOK THEM ALL AND I COULDN'T SAVE THEM! WHY SHOULD I BE ALIVE AND NOT THEM? WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO BE HERE WITHOUT THEM? EVERYONE I LOVE DIES!" Kat let out a long anguished scream, her head falling to her hands. "My parents, Fred," Kat whispered, "my son…" Severus watched her body shake and he wanted to go to her, to pull her into his arms and take all of her pain away from her. He could barely hear her next whisper, "I can't do it. I'm not strong enough for this." He saw her look up at him, her tears falling. Severus watched as all the color drained out of her hair and was replaced with a pale grey that made her seemed aged beyond her years. "Tell them I'm sorry, but I can't do this without them." Severus made a step towards her but standing where she had been a second before was a large grey Shedu, her wings spreading out.

"Kat, don't go," Hermione said through tears.

"We can help you," Ginny cried out, stepping toward the large winged lioness. The Shedu released a blast of energy towards them, knocking them all back onto their backsides. With a deep growl, he watched as Katerina ran off to her right and jumped into the air, her wings pumping in a strong rhythm carrying her far away into the clouds, away from her pain and away from Severus.

"What can we do now?" Ginny whispered.

"There is nothing we can do," Draco replied.

"She'll be back," Luna stated, looking up at the sky.

"How do you know?"

"Because she is Kat. She just needs time to heal," Luna said, "When she is ready to face everything that has happened to her, she'll be back."

"I guess we should go tell her grandparents," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and starting to walk back towards the castle. "Uncle Severus, are you coming?"

"Soon."

Severus had no idea how long he sat there looking up at the sky, praying with all his might that Katerina would return to him. When sun was starting to set, he finally gave up and walked back to his rooms. Within minutes he had thrown back three glasses of his strongest whiskey, destroying his room and taking his anger out on anything he saw. That night he passed out with one hand around an empty bottle of Odgens' and one hand grasping a picture of Katerina.


	4. Chapter 3 - Reaching Out

**Disclaimer:** Like the others, I don't own the characters I merely play around with them.

Sorry for such a short chapter but...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Reaching Out**

Three months later

Severus Snape was sitting at the Head Table eating his breakfast when a small brown and black peppered owl flew straight at his head and landed with a tiny bow in front of him holding a small package. With a brisk tweet and a gentle snip to his fingers, the owl turned and took off once more, not waiting for a treat or acknowledgement. He could feel the other professors look at him with curiosity but none dared to ask what the package was. He knew that he had slipped back into his previous acidic personality after the disappearance of Katerina but he could not be bothered to care what they thought of him anymore.

Looking at the parchment attached to small wrapping he felt his heart skip when he recognized the handwriting on the slip. It belonged to Katerina. No one had heard a single word from her in three months. Everyone had tried to find her, Aurors, Harry and his friends, even Albus had looked. It had been Minerva, the young girl's grandmother, who had called off the search saying that Kat obviously did not wish to be found and they should give her the space that she needed. Harry and company had not been happy with that decision but he trusted Albus and Minerva so he would allow them to have the final say in what happened with the case they had opened on Kat.

Severus quickly excused himself from the table and rushed to his rooms. Opening the letter with shaking hands he read:

 _My dearest friend,_

 _Please forgive me for how long it has taken to write to you. Please understand why I could not bring myself to say anything. For months all I felt was the ache and pain of losing my family as I had. I can't say anything else to excuse my leaving in such a way. I do hope that you will forgive me. I've decided to continue traveling around studying new techniques and creatures. I am sorry that I cannot return home yet. In this package you will find a journal that I made just for you. Traveling with me is its twin; whatever I draw, write, or say into the journal will be sent to yours once I close the book. Yours will do the same, sending what you want, if you want to mine. The book will glow green when something new has been received (I wanted a color that would make you smile). Whenever you are ready, if you ever are, please write me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Katerina_

Severus closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She was alive. She was well and living. Thank Merlin she was ok still. Just as quickly as the relief took over him from finding out Katerina was alive a harsh fury took over him and he grabbed the book and wrote.

 _KATERINA DUMBLEDORE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO TALK TO YOU AFTER YOU LEFT US ALL?_

Slamming the book shut Severus stood and went to grab a glass of whiskey. Tossing his head back, he slammed the drink in one swallow, tossed the glass down and started pacing back and forth in front of the desk, daring the book to glow green. Minutes after he had written in the book, a deep green glow was emitted from the book in front of him. He stood still for a moment before gathering the courage to open the cover and read what was inside.

 _Severus I understand your anger at me and I am sorry for it. I never meant to hurt anyone, I promise I didn't. But you also must understand the amount of grief and pain I was under. Everyone kept looking at me as if I was an empty shell which I guess I am. People would talk about me without even noticing that I was in the room with them. Every hall that I walked through I saw Fred dying. Every time I change my clothes and see my shrinking stomach I ache for my son. I never got to hold him, did you know that? He was ripped from my body and I don't have any proof that he even ever existed._

 _I couldn't possibly stay there. I had to escape. As to where I've been, honestly I don't know. I know that I am currently in a small village in South Africa. I spent the majority of the past three months as a Shedu, only transforming back two weeks ago. I spent those weeks developing this journal so that I could possibly have you back in my life. I miss you all greatly, but I miss our talking most of all. Please tell me if you cannot accept this friendship again. I promise not to be mad at you._

 _-Katerina_

Severus did not know what he wanted to write back and so he didn't. He kept the book in his robes for the next few days, not telling anyone that he had been contacted by Kat. Finally his anger subsided and he opened the book back up trying to figure out what he wanted from this new correspondence.

 _Miss Dumbledore,_

 _Am I allowed to reveal to your worried grandparents your current life status or would you rather they still wonder if you have a heartbeat or not?_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Come now Severus, I had thought we were past the formalities. You know my given name. Of course you can tell my grandparents that I am writing to you, but I do ask that you refrain from telling them my location. I do not wish to found, at least not yet. As to if they know I am living, I sent them a letter the same day that I sent you your journal. I figured it would be cruel to not let them know that I am ok. Please be willing to write with me._

 _Kat_

 _Miss Dumbledore,_

 _You may write what you will but I will not always guarantee that I will respond._

 _Severus Snape_

And so began a series of letters back and forth. Slowly their friendship began to heal and soon they were back to having lively debates and conversations over the new things that Kat was discovering. Katerina would send drawings and stories of the places she was visiting, sometimes sending hard to find potion ingredients to Severus by owl. Severus would tell her about what was happening at Hogwarts and concerning her friends. His colleagues would get big grins on their faces when they noticed that the book had turned green again waiting patiently for the next tale of what Katerina was doing.


	5. Chapter 4 - All Around the World

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **Chapter 4 – All Around the World**

April 9th, 2000

Severus!

You'll never believe what I've managed to do to the journal! I made it so that I can add real wizarding pictures! You won't have to deal with my subpar drawings as you so nicely call them. Right now I'm in a place called New Orleans in the States. The wizarding community here is so diverse! I have honestly never been somewhere that is this haunted. It seems like every building here is packed with spirits. And the muggles! Would you believe it that they are insanely lax here about dealing with muggles? A great deal of the muggles here believe in the otherworld, in magic (though I still think they would pop a load if they realized what magic really is), and believe in the workings of runes, charms, and plants for healing. The first picture I've added is of the _Bohpoli_ that I got introduced to. They are a distant relative of gnomes and leprechauns; he was quite sweet and taught me more about the flora that surrounds the area. I've included some muscle relaxer that he gave me which is much stronger than the ones that we have back home. He told me that while he couldn't give the exact recipe (apparently it is only told to the chosen Choctaw children who would become medicine healers) but he did let know that it has _Ulmus rubra_ included.

One of the villages I passed through was having a horrible time with a _Hashok Okwa Hui'ga_ constantly trying to lure people into the swamps. I remember seeing the light but thankfully was pulled back by one of the witches I have been helping with warding the village against it. I asked why the President hadn't sent someone out to take care of the _Hashok Okwa Hui'gaI,_ but I was informed that an incident this small was not considered a big enough problem for the upper government to involve themselves in it. How crappy is that?

Next on my list is Florida. I've heard that the muggles have this contraption that straps you into an enclosed chair and you race along on a track – a roller coaster I believe is its name. Oh I almost forgot to say – I'm traveling there the muggle way. Did you know that they can fly? They have these large metal birds that they cram people into and then up they go. With NO magic! I'm stopping by a muggle bookshop to try to learn how these things work. Arthur has got it right, these muggles are amazing!

-Kat

* * *

March 10, 2000

Kat,

As always the school year is dawdling on as slow as a snail. These dunderheads prove yet again that they are only hoping to survive school and not actually increase their intelligence. I'm quite positive that only Hermione and Draco actually understand how to use the library. I think that I have mimicked the cream that you sent me last month. I've been using it like I told you I would every night and my throat is almost completely back to normal.

You have to send me more pictures of you doing outrageously stupid muggle things. I'm enjoying the face that Minerva makes when I show her them. If I thought the face she had made when I told her about the airplane and the roller coaster was funny, you should have seen the one when I showed her picture of you doing the human sling-shot (that's what you called it right?). I thought she was going to faint!

As to other news, Weasley and Ms. Brown have gone and eloped. The wonderful news was delivered to the public by one of Molly's famous howlers to Ms. Brown during breakfast yesterday morning. I was also informed by Albus that Ms. Brown should be kept away from potions, so I think we both know what that means.

I am curious to know why you are leaving the States so soon? Are they really that boring? I was sure you would want to visit Salem Institute at least. Either way enjoy the Amazon.

-Severus

* * *

March 10, 2000

Severus,

Can you pass on my congratulations to Ron and Lavender? I'm not sure that I can do it just yet. I know that sounds terribly selfish of me but…I can't.

I plan on returning to the states to check out Salem and their amazing history but while I was in North Carolina (yes it was a human sling-shot and it was so much fun – oh I heard that they also have this thing were muggles jump out of the airplane! JUMP OUT OF IT – FOR FUN!) I was told by a sweet little black-rat snake that there was another breed of snake that was being hunted to extinction in the lower Amazon. So of course here I am, ready to study and learn what I can so I can hopefully bring this snake back to a more sustainable number.

I may have fibbed a bit on the day of my departure from the States. I actually left four days ago…I did not think you'd approve of my current mission. I've been talking to a young female of the breed I am trying to help. She is extremely sweet. Now Severus, if you aren't already sitting, please sit…she is a baby basilisk. CALM DOWN! I know you want to be mad at me but there isn't anything to do now. Adashi is only around 3 meters long, a beautiful green color. Did you know that the venom of a baby basilisk isn't poisonous? Another thing we never knew what that at this age you can look them in the eyes without dying. She has these beautiful pale yellow eyes, not the deep yellow that grown basilisks have. She tells me that she won't have that power until she is at least 200 years old! 200! She told me last night that she'll be back tomorrow so I can draw her.

Alright I must sleep, I am so tired.

-Kat

* * *

BASILISKS?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER LOVING MIND? YOU ARE TRYING TO HELP REPOPULATE A COMMUNITY OF BASILISKS? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? I WILL NOT BE THE ONE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MINERVA!

* * *

With how you took my last letter, I'm quite sure you are going to like this even less but still I learned some information that I'm sure you'll be interested in. This morning I awoke to a new voice that was not speaking in the most comforting of tones – it turns out that Adashi's mother has learned what her offspring has been up to for the past two days. After a few tense minutes, I convinced Dahair (her mother) to allow me out of the tent without automatically killing me though I almost died of fright when I walked out of my shelter. Surrounding my camp was a snake that had to be at least 15 meters long (did you know that they could grow to that size?) and was as thick as a giant's thigh. Her head was just a few feet from my tent opening, thank Merlin she had her eyes shut (though she did warn me if I proved to be mistrustful then I would be dead quicker than I could apologize). Dahair could swallow me whole if she took the liking to.

We start talking and I explained to her my ability to talk to snakes. She told me that she had only met one wizard before that had been able to talk to her, over 1000 years ago! She said that she had gifted him one of her eggs as a protector for a school that he was helping to found. Severus, she was talking about Salazar Slytherin! Dahair is the MOTHER of the basilisk that was in the Chamber of Secrets. She was quite upset when she found out what her son had been used for by Voldemort. Did you know that snakes could cry? She also let me in on another small (well, really huge) secret that wizards seem to not know about basilisks – their eyes are not always deadly. According to Dahair, their power to kill with their eyes develops at around 200 years of age (just as Adashi told me) and for about another 100 years their gaze is always bright yellow until they gain control over it – unless they are extremely emotional (kind of like me with my hair). Usually by the time they are 300 they have more control over when their gaze is deadly or not. Dahair said that once they get to her age and size, they almost never use their gaze to kill as they don't really have many predators that can take them out. She showed me. Her eyes are a beautiful pale blue.

Dahair said that there are wizards that are trying to take out all basilisks because of stories they heard about the one that Harry fought. Wizards are assuming that all basilisks are out to kill muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards and that they are instinctively evil creatures when they are not. I promised Dahair that I would spread the word that they are not evil and I will help try to create some type of law (if I possibly can) that will protect them as a species. I have already written this to the Minister (I hope Kingsley doesn't faint when he sees the picture). Adashi asked if she could travel with me to my next location, but I told her that I didn't think it would be safe for her yet. I hope you like the picture and aren't too mad at me. (Adashi is the beautiful one around my neck – I think you can guess who Dahair is).

I have sent a present for you; just tap your wand to the Rune below (another thing I've added to the journals!) It's extremely valuable so please don't drop it! Dahair says she wishes you well (I told her all about you of course).

Next stop: Russia!

-Kat

* * *

Severus sat at the Head Table with his mouth hanging open. He knew that the others were staring at him but he didn't care. She was in the company of gigantic serpents that could kill her with one wrong look and she was smiling. Severus studied the young woman in the photograph who was smiling and waving at him, a large green snake wrapped around her neck that appeared to be snuggling against her cheek. Katerina appeared to be happy but Severus noticed her smile seemed to be forced and didn't reach her eyes. Her hair was still the dull grey, with no flashes of color, and she seemed to have dropped a lot of weight, her slender frame seeming too small to hold up the large snake. To her right was what appeared to be a large statue of a snake until the beast blinked and flicked it tongue. Sweet Merlin, the thing was massive enough to probably swallow a small muggle automobile and think of it as a snack.

Pressing his wand on the rune at the bottom of the page and to his surprise a package popped out of the page. He heard Filius squeal at the sight and he knew that Katerina was going to have explain that one. Opening the package his jaw dropped again: sitting inside were four basilisk fangs and a vial labeled basilisk venom.

"Severus, are you alright?" Minerva glanced over at him while buttering some toast.

"Uh," Severus seemed unable to communicate in English.

"It appears our granddaughter has managed to do something that even has Severus surprised," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Severus passed the book over to Albus. "Oh my…that is impressive."

"What is Albus?" Minerva moved around so she could look over Albus' shoulder, "BLOODY HELL, IS THAT A BASILISK? SHE IS HOLDING A BABY BASILISK WHILE STANDING WITH ITS MOTHER?!" They were all surprised when they heard a high scream and a loud thump. Looking down at the frightened students, Severus realized that Ginny Weasley had fainted.

* * *

April 19th 2000

Really Severus, will you please stop bringing up the damn basilisks? I'm not crazy and I'm certainly not out to get myself killed. Just because I helped that village outside of Kazan with the Baba Yaga that was kidnapping muggle children and just because I went after that den of vampires in Samara doesn't mean that I am purposely going to places to find things that can or will kill me. I'm trying to experience life of all forms around the world.

Did you know that Slavic communities have a name for what Voldemort was (not his Horcuxes but him himself) – Koschei. They are said to be males that have hidden their souls in inanimate objects so that they cannot be killed by normal means. The fact that they have a name for it means that Voldemort wasn't the first to try this way to immortality (well obviously people have known about horcuxes but I had no idea it was prominent enough to have its own name for the person). See I'm learning new things every day.

I heard that they are having a Hero's ball next month. Are you going? According to my grandfather's letter, I'm to be awarded an Order of Merlin, Second Class for my research and the development of the rings. I told him that I'm still not ready to return yet. I also heard that you're to be rewarded a First Class one! Congrats! I told you before that you deserved one for what you did in the war. You truly were the bravest one. I hope you go and have a little bit of fun.

I'm currently camping next the Tigris River, right next a deep forest. Had no idea there were still forests this close to the Tigris – from what I understand from some reading I am in a wizarding protected land that is unreachable to muggles. I don't know what called me here exactly to this spot but I feel drawn to it and keep having a desire to change into my Shedu. I'm considering writing a book about the things that I am discovering about little known beasts and creatures. Did you know most muggle AND wizarding books still list a Shedu as another name for Lamassu? Lamassu has the head of a human, usually a male, with the body of a winged lion. I'm quite confident that in my Shedu form I do not have a human head, especially a MALE human head.

What information I can find on Shedus says that this area is the best place to look for real Shedus. I hope to find some and learn more about the ways of the Shedu.

With love,

Kat

Severus stared at the way Katerina had signed the last letter for what seemed like hours. With love. Did she mean anything by it? Or was it simply her way of ending a letter to a dear friend? Severus surely wasn't going to ask her. That night he went to bed holding the book and dreaming of his brightly colored haired friend again.

* * *

May 8th, 2000

Your grandfather is the most annoying, interfering, meddlesome old man I have ever met. Did you know that he forced me to go that ball? So many crying people all of them wanting to hug me and thank me and try to give me stuff. I had witches who never before noticed that I even breathed trying to dance with me and take me home. Worst of all I had to listen to your grandfather and the Golden Trio give speeches. They wanted me to make a speech as well! I did what I do best however, I glared at them until they gave up. I was extremely tempted to write to you and ask where you are so I can come join you in your seclusion. I am now going to go prepare for exam week. Thank goodness there is only two weeks left in this torturous stone prison.

I've decided to take your advice and sell Spinner's End. I want to find something new that actually makes me happy to stay at during the summer holidays. Albus has offered for me to keep my rooms here but I think some time away from him and his cat of a wife would do me some good.

I hope that your little Shedu cub hasn't tried to eat you for breakfast yet. Oh and you haven't told me yet if you received the book I sent for your birthday, I do hope it made it to you in whatever new jungle you are tramping through.

Yours,

Severus

* * *

August 19th 2000

Severus you can't be serious about jumping off a cliff to escape going back to Hogwarts. You and I both know that you love the school and that no matter how cranky you get about the students, you love your job. I also heard from a very reliable source that my grandfather increased your budget for private research. I hope you aren't upset that I took the Charms Mastery Test; it was much easier than the Potions Mastery and to be honest I still can't think of the research I was working on without feeling my heart break again. You still haven't told me why you won't finish what I started; I do think that it would be a good potion for the world to have. I guess I'm still being extremely selfish aren't I? I do apologize for that. Maybe Hermione could finish it for me. She told me that she had been accepted as a healer apprentice at St. Mungos. Those positions are exceeding rare to get into but we all knew Hermione would get it.

I cannot believe that Ginny got that spot on the Harpies! Youngest seeker ever on their team! I am so proud of her. All of my friends are growing up and getting real jobs and doing real things to help the world and I'm still running from my old life. I did start writing a manuscript for that book I was talking about. I'm currently in Australia looking for information on the Bunyip. I know it sounds crazy, and yes I got the idea from Luna but talking to some native Australians the rumors may actually have a bit of truth to them.

Oh no, I've got to run Loki (he is truly living up to his name) has gotten ahold of my clothing that I have out to dry. I added a picture just so you can see how big my little shedu has gotten in just a few months.

Your Kat

* * *

September 1st, 2000

Save me Kat, the day that I've dreaded has arrived. Every year I swear that the first years are growing smaller than the year before. Did you know that Longbottom has a cousin? Agatha is her name and get this, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm hopeful that this means I will not need to use the majority of the potions budget on new cauldrons. I'm still astonished that you actually found a living Bunyip. This proves that Lovegood senior may not actually be crazy (well he is crazy, but he may actually be truthful when it comes to his insane stories about creatures no one has ever heard of). What are you after next, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack? From what I have been led to believe by Ms. Lovegood they are native to Sweden (though I wouldn't be surprised if they are truly native to the imagination of a deluded man).

As much as I'd rather converse with you, I must go to sleep so I can prepare for tomorrow.

-Severus

* * *

October 20th, 2000

Katerina please answer me. I haven't heard from you in over two weeks. I need to know that you are alright. Please.

October 25th, 2000

Katerina Dumbledore, if you do not answer me I will put a tracer on this journal and come and find you. Trust me, you don't want me to do that.

October 29th, 2000

Alright enough is enough. KATERINA IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS RIGHT NOW I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD ANSWERED ME THE FIRST TIME.

* * *

October 29th, 2000

Don't blow a gasket Severus, I'm fine. I was…self-medicating for the past month…I'm embarrassed to admit this but…when I was drunk, I was in my Shedu form. I honestly have only small glimpses of memories from the past few weeks. Loki has been finding me food and keeping me safe. I know it's pitiful that I allowed myself to become dependent on my cub. Please don't hate me Severus, but I tried something stupid. Apparently the salvia of a natural Shedu acts the same way that phoenix tears do and now Loki will not allow me to go anywhere without him. I guess I've lost his trust. Please don't hate me Severus. I'm ok now, I promise.

-Kat

That night Severus drank himself to sleep, tears falling down his pale face as he realized that Katerina had tried to end her life the same way that he had tried nearly twenty years before. Not for the first time, Severus wondered if Katerina was ever going to make her way back home. He missed his friend.

* * *

Happy Christmas Severus!

Happy Christmas Katerina. I hope you realize how jealous I am that you are spending your holiday warm.

* * *

May 7th, 2001

Another year free from a tyrannical megalomaniac, yet another ball that I am being forced to attend. I tried to get out of this one but apparently my presence is demanded by the Minister of Magic himself. I do hope the fool doesn't think I'm going to give any speeches. I would hope he had learned his lesson last time. I will admit that I wish you were attending this year; I could actually sit and have an intellectual conversation with someone. I normally talk to Draco and Hermione but they booked a non-refundable trip to visit the tombs in Egypt for the same week. Draco tried to say he 'forgot' what week it was. Absolute bullshit if you ask me.

So are you going to tell me what you've spent the last six months in France for? Have you actually decided to settle down there?

Your tortured Severus

* * *

May 8th, 2001

Oh Severus I'm sure it wasn't that bad. And no, I am not settling down in France. I'm actually here studying under Arithmancy Master Pierre LaFojas. I'm going to be here for at least another two months. I was hoping to surprise gram with a Mastery in Transfiguration, but sadly transfiguration hasn't always been my strong suit and I lasted all of one month before fleeing. Sorry this is so short but I really must get back to studying. This thing is much harder than I ever thought it would be.

Yours Kat

* * *

August 28th, 2001

I guess I should congratulate you on your second Mastery but I feel like shaking you instead. Why is it that you can easily complete two Masteries but have yet to finish a potion that could potentially change the world? Hermione has been trying to get it to work and so have I but neither of us can work out what you were trying to do. It doesn't help that you wrote your notes in Gaelic. Why would you choose such a language? Even your grandmother doesn't know it. I think I will only offer you my congratulations when you finish your potion.

Your annoyed Master of Potions (which you should have as a title as well)

* * *

October 30, 2001

Severus you should be proud of me, I only spent the week of the anniversary drunk this time. I've also managed to go cold turkey on Dreamless Sleep. Oh gods did that hurt. Someone should really come up with a new version of that thing that doesn't cause intense addiction. I have a secret that I'm hoping to give you for Christmas, if I'm on the right path. I hope you like it if I can manage it.

Yours,

Kat

* * *

November 20th, 2001

I don't know if anyone else has much contact with you but I wanted to let you know that Hermione and Draco have become engaged, they are to marry this summer. Hope you will come home soon.

* * *

December 25th, 2001

Dear Severus,

Happy Christmas! I've managed to find something that I hope you will find useful. The only person before me to find this location was Nicholas Flammel if that gives you any clue. The vial contained will only work for you. It's not enough to make a philosopher's stone and you can't add it to any potion. All you have to do is think of the age you would like to be as you swallow it. Severus you can have a new life, you can relive all those years you lost to that monster. I hope you have a magical holiday.

Love,

Kat

* * *

January 9th, 2002

Happy birthday Severus! How come you haven't written to me since Christmas? Have you drank the water? Should I be celebrating your 42nd birthday or something much younger, like 18th? Please write back.

* * *

March 8th, 2002

Do you understand how mind-boggling it is to walk into the Great Hall and see a 40 year old Headmaster and McGonagall? They are YOUNGER than me! And no I still have not touched your magical water. I told you, I will drink it when you come home and only when you come home.

* * *

June 16th, 2002

I'm coming home.

Severus was not sure he was reading correctly. How could one small sentence change his world completely? Walking to his bedside table Severus pulled out the small vial that he had been sent that Christmas and thought about how old Katerina would be. Closing his eyes he tipped the bottle to his lips and swallowed the cool liquid hoping he wasn't making an awful mistake.


	6. Chapter 5 -Coming Home

**Disclaimer:** Own none of it except the plot and Kat :)

 **Chapter 5 – Coming Home**

Kat stared up at the large castle feeling as if she had finally made it home. Loki came up next to her and purred, rubbing his large face against her side. His reddish-brown mane was starting to come in and he already reached her stomach and was still growing. Loki reached up to lick her and then took off to explore the grounds. "Do not eat anything!" She called after the large feline. Kat took a deep breath and started walking up the path to the front doors. It had been over two and half years since she had been back. She hadn't seen anyone since then but she had made a promise to be Hermione's maid of honor in her wedding and if she was being completely honest she missed Severus and wanted to see his face.

Taking another deep breath, Kat pushed open the doors and walked into the strangely silent school. She knew that all the students had gone home for summer break already. Casting a quick tempus she knew that the teachers would be having lunch right now in the Great Hall as they usually didn't leave the school until the first week of July. Kat wasn't sure if she should go to the Great Hall or if she should go to her grandparent's office and send them a Patronus. Deciding that it would be better to just get it over with, Kat forced herself to walk through the doors of Great Hall and looked up at the head table.

No one had heard her enter yet, so she took a silent moment to observe the professors without them noticing. Her grandparents looked young and happy and Kat was so pleased that they had taken the water from the Fountain of Youth and given themselves some years back to be together with no great stress hanging over their marriage. They were engaged in a seemly intense conversation with the young man beside them. Kat had never seen him before, though something about his large nose and the blackness of his hair that made him seem familiar. He was quite young, probably around the same age as Kat, his longish black hair held back with a small tie. He appeared to have a muscular build to his body which he tried to hide under multiple layers of black clothing. Suddenly it came to her who the young man was and her heart soared.

"Severus," she whispered. At her small sound Severus looked up, his mouth dropping open and then forming a small smile. Her grandparents looked up.

"Katerina!" her grandmother yelled, standing so quickly that her chair tipped backwards. The rest of the professors had stopped talking and eating, staring at Kat as if she had grown multiple heads. Before Kat could process what was happening she was being crushed to her grandmother's chest, the now younger woman crying. "Oh you're actually here! Albus she's real, it's really her. Young lady you are in so much trouble!" Kat heard a few of the teachers laughing as they heard Minerva. Kat was then passed around the room to say hello and give hugs. Hagrid actually asked if Kat had brought any fun creatures home with her for him to have (the answer was sadly no, but she did promise to introduce him to Loki). Finally Kat was standing in front of Severus.

"Severus," Kat breathed, "You took it."

"I made a promise to a very annoying girl that if she were to return home, then I would no longer reject her Christmas present," he said with a sly smile.

"I've missed –" Kat suddenly realized just how many people were watching them.

"Your hair," her grandmother whispered.

"Oh," Kat looked down at her braid, "Yeah, that, um, doesn't work anymore. Hasn't for years. Since, well, _that_ day."

"You look older than me," her grandfather stated with a laugh.

"I had no idea that you would take so many years off, grandfather! You look so much like dad did!"

"Well I was responsible for at least part of him."

"Albus!"

"Come join us for lunch Kat," Fillius said, "I'm sure we can set up a spot right next to Severus. You can tell us more about your adventures!"

Sitting down at the table, Kat was overwhelmed by the amazing smell of the food in front of her. She had almost forgotten how delicious the elves of Hogwarts made food. She piled her plate with a variety of everything and tucked in, answering questions.

"Does mum know you're back, Kit-Kat?" She had known that Charlie Weasley had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but it was still odd to see him there. If she had been asked of what subject Charlie would ever teach, if any, it would have been Care of Magical Creatures. She knew that he had quit his job in Romania to return home to look after his parents and Kat felt a pang of guilt as she knew she had something to do with that.

"Um, no. I didn't really tell anyone, only one or two people knew…" She shot a quick glance to her right. "I didn't want a huge to-do about it really. Hermione has already informed me about the dinner this weekend to discuss the wedding, I was under the impression that everyone would be there."

"No, mum and dad won't be there at the Manor but they do still have Sunday dinners, you should come."

"So how are the wedding plans?"

"It's a little bit hectic," Charlie laughed.

"Yes, Draco and Hermione seem to be having a wedding to outdo every witch and wizard in all of Europe," Severus sneered. "Even Boy Wonder wasn't this bad."

"Harry's married?"

"Yes, they married shortly after Ginevra graduated."

"I didn't know." Katerina said softly.

"They asked us not to tell you, in Ginevra's own words 'She can find out when she decides to write to us, not just you.'"

"Oh…" Kat looked down at her plate. She had surely made a mess of things back home by being gone for so long. She could only hope that she could fix things.

"I'm sure that you will be able to annoy everyone back into fawning over you in no time." Severus drawled.

"Still the same, even in a younger frame, huh?"

"Your magical water only works on the body, not the mind. I am still me."

Kat looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Good."


	7. Chapter 6 - Still Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe.

 **Chapter 6 – Still Broken**

"KAT!" Was all she heard when she entered the dining room of Malfoy Manor before she was ambushed by multiple arms.

"Hi guys." She noticed that George and Ginny had not gotten up to say hello to her. She felt a deep pain in her chest before she closed off her emotions behind a shield. "How are you all? Ginny, Harry, congratulations on your wedding. You two, Ron and Lavender. How is the baby?"

"Thank you," Lavender smiled, "Rose is just fine, she's at home with Molly and Arthur right now."

"So Charlie has told us of your adventures," Ron stated, "Did you really fly in the muggle air-thingy?"

"And the Basilisks! Did you know that Ginny fainted when she heard that one?" Luna added.

She heard a snort of disgust and was surprised to find that it had been from George. "So we're just going to accept her back in as if nothing has happened? As if she didn't leave us all?"

"George, don't." Hermione said.

"No, it's ok. Let him get it out. I know I've hurt you, I am sorry."

"TWO AND A HALF YEARS! YOU LEFT US WITHOUT A WORD FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS!" George bellowed. "AND YOU WOULD ONLY TALK TO SNAPE! WHAT ABOUT ME? DID YOU EVEN ASK? ALL YOUR FRIENDS CARED FOR YOU AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT!"

"George I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"YOU DON'T BLOODY SEEM SORRY." It hurt Kat deeply to see the pain and hate on George's face.

"I didn't mean for it to be so long and I didn't mean to hurt anyone. You don't have to forgive me, I understand."

"What's wrong with you Kat?" Ginny whispered, "You say you're sorry but you're emotionless, your eyes are blank, and you sound as if none of this matters."

Kat looked down at the table, trying to feel something anything other than sadness and despair but she couldn't. "I wish I could tell you. I'm broken I guess."

"Broken? That's your excuse?" George huffed.

"I…I haven't felt anything but pain and sadness since that day I left. My hair stays this depressing grey, I force smiles and reactions because I've seen that many are disturbed talking to me. That is why I was able to stay away for so long. I quite literally cut myself off from my emotions. George, I wrote to Severus because I needed to know what was happening back home but I couldn't talk to you because…because it's my fault. All of it is my fault and I couldn't face you. I didn't want to find out that you hated me." Kat tightened the hold she had on her shield.

George looked ashamed of his outburst and had a tinge of red to his face. "I'm sorry I yelled. It was just hard not hearing from you for so long while knowing that you were freely talking to Severus. After all we've been through how could you ever think I could hate you?"

"I'm here and he's not." Kat said softly. "I'm not supposed to be here but I am. And of all the supposedly amazing shit I managed to do I couldn't keep him alive and I couldn't keep our s-son. I thought you'd hate me because of it."

"Oh Kit-Kat," George wiped his eyes, "I don't blame you love, you didn't choose for any of that to happen and I know how much you loved my brother. But really, Snape? Surely I'm a better choice than Snape as a pen-pal."

"Speaking of which, what possessed you to give him water from the Fountain of Youth?" Ron started.

"I'm curious as to why you didn't bring more back." George added, "Would've been amazing to study the properties of it or make our own stone like Flammel."

"The Fountain doesn't work like that. It took me months to understand the clues to finding the area where the spring is located. When I finally got there it wasn't like I could just fill up a jug and bring it home. There was an ancient hippocamp guarding the water." Kat explained.

"Hippocamp?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, apparently Flammel really pissed off the powers that be."

"Oh they are very rare, did you get a picture?" Luna sighed.

"No, he wouldn't let me. Hippocamps are a very rare combination of a mermaid and a sea horse. They are extremely odd looking to be honest with you. I had to prove that I was there for a pure quest as he put it. I told him about the three people that were the reason for my quest for the Fountain and he looked into my heart to know the truth. As I filled each vial, I had to think hard about the person I was getting it for and why. My grandparents deserve to have a marriage not burdened by so much responsibility. They did not rest for twenty years, always working to protect and prepare against the fights against Voldemort. They have lost so much to that thing I wanted them to have another chance.

"And Severus, well that's obvious isn't it? Without him Voldemort would have won. No offense Harry but without the protection of Severus, you probably would have died your first year at Hogwarts. His bravery, his dedication, his strength, and his unfailing loyalty; not to mention how much pain he had to go through to do what he did for all of us, he deserves to relive those years as a happy man." Kat stopped talking when she noticed the strange looks that everyone in the room was giving her. "What?"

"The way you talk about him…" Ginny said with suspicion.

"Everything I said was true. Whether he wants to accept it or not, he is a hero."

"And now that he is your age…" Draco raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Oh…no…that wouldn't, I couldn't…" Kat looked down at her plate again, pushing the food around. "I'm not the sort of person he should be with; he'd be miserable all over again."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Kat looked up and saw everyone looking at her again. It felt strange to have so much attention on her after being mostly alone the past two and a half years.

"Well, would you want to be with someone who couldn't feel anything but sadness? And even if he got past that, my body is broken just like my mind. I can never have children again. He deserves to find someone who can make him happy. I'd never be that person." Kat shook her head and looked up the table to Hermione and Draco. "So about your wedding, what all do we need to help with?"

Hermione gave a small laugh, "You were always so subtle when changing topics. Honestly everything is pretty much planned. Kat, Ginny, and Luna, we will need to decide on a day for final fittings. Harry, Ron, and Severus will need to get with Draco for dress robes. Where is Severus, he was supposed to be here today."

"Something came up." Draco said, sending a quick look to Kat. So he _was_ avoiding her. She had been home for three days now and he would barely acknowledge her other than small nods and one word answers at meals. She didn't know how to fix it or what she had done wrong. Part of her was wishing she had just stayed away.

"Don't forget the stag party!" George called out.

"Oh and your hen party Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "I cannot wait to get you properly slushed."

"We are actually planning on combining them at the club," Hermione said smiling at Draco.

Kat remained silent the remainder of the dinner, only nodding in agreement to times and dates. The following Saturday she would meet the girls for lunch with Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy to do fittings for dresses. With the wedding only three weeks away they planned to have a joined stag/hen party that involved going to a club and then returning to Malfoy Manor. Kat wished she had a reason to skip out on the party but she knew that she had to do everything that was asked of her if she wanted to heal her friendships.

"So Kit-Kat, you coming to dinner tonight?" George asked quietly.

"Do you think they'll really want me there?"

George pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll always want you there, no matter what, you're family.

She had stayed at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the day talking with Hermione and Ginny, trying to catch up on everything she had missed. Ginny was starting to forgive her but Kat knew that she had a lot to make up for. She was beginning to feel back at home when Draco announced that it was time to go to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. George was the one that noticed the change in her, glancing down at her left hand where she was busying pushing her wedding rings around, a nervous tick that she had started after the Battle. "It will be ok love."

"Who usually goes?"

"Everyone really," George sighed, "You know since the Battle it's been hard to stay away from home for too long. I think Harry's even convinced Sirius, Remus and Tonks to come tonight."

"I can't do this," Kat started to shut down.

"Enough with the bloody shields Katerina," George growled. "Plus you'll get to finally meet my wife."

"I've met Katie before," Kat laughed.

"Yeah but now she has a ring on it," George wiggled his eyes.

"I've missed you so much," Kat leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you finally came back," George said quietly. "It's time for you to heal love." He pulled her arm until she started to follow him out of the house and to the apparation point. He gave her a lopsided grin and squashed her to his chest forcing her to do Side-Along so she couldn't back out. She landed with a groan and glared at George who had dropped her. "Think of it as a payback for leaving me for so bloody long."

Shaking her head she walked to the door to the Burrow. It seemed less tilted and more put together than before. George noticed her staring and reminded her about what had happened to the Burrow in the war. The reconstruction of the Burrow had been put off until Katerina had woken up and after that she had flown the coop before it had been completed. "It's looks wonderful." When she hadn't taken another step George pulled her arm harder and opened the front door. The amazing smells that signified Molly Weasley cooking hit her hard and she stumbled.

"No shields dammit," George growled again. Turning his head to the dining room, "Wait here a minute, let's shock them all." She watched as George walked to the doorway and yell, "Oi you lot, I've got a surprise for you all."

"No pranks George," Remus' voice drifted back, "Teddy didn't sleep well after last time."

"No pranks," George agreed. "Just a special guest." He nodded for Kat to come in. Kat felt like she was going to vomit. Yet again everyone would be looking at her and she would see the anger, the pain, the shock, and the happiness directed at her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Katerina?" Molly had dropped the basket of rolls she was bringing to the table. Her hands covered her mouth as she pushed past everyone and grabbed her into a fierce hug. "Oh dear, you're so tiny. Have you not been eating? And the boys have told me all the things you've been up to. I've half a mind to ground you until you're old and grey."

"Sorry Molly but I'm already grey," Kat said breaking the tension. Molly swatted her arm as she was pulled this way and that into hugs and kisses.

"Alright, alright everyone let her breathe. Let's all sit down for some dinner."

Kat sat down between George and Charlie, listening to all the conversations around her. She was thrilled to hear that both Tonks and Fleur were expecting again though she felt the pang of missing her son. She was confused with the looks that Teddy was giving her but she just assumed it was because she looked so old. George was currently telling her about how Lee had run off with some American bird and was now living in a state called Texas. She was burning up with how many people were stuffed into the expanded dining room and had tried to secretly cast a cooling charm on herself but Charlie of course noticed.

"You know, you can just take the robes off, it is summer." Charlie smirked at her. His comment however made Kat pull the sleeves of her long robes farther over her hands. He gave her a concerned look. "Kat it won't harm us to see it, if that's what you're worried about."

"No it's not that," Kat said, her hand absentmindedly going to her rings. "I'm fine. I just got a bit warm."

"Seriously Kat, how are you still in those bloody robes?" Ron asked.

Kat sighed as everyone was staring at her again. _I have to be normal_. _They'll see them eventually_. She forced a small smile and nodded. "You're right, I'm just being stupid." She took the robes off and tried not to focus on her arms.

"They are still so beautiful," Ginny said softly. Kat nodded looking down at her Bond. She noticed that Molly had tears in her eyes as Arthur pulled her close. Everyone was looking at her with gentle eyes and she felt ok.

George pulled her hand into his and smiled, tracing the Bond with a finger. "I remember the day you got these."

"They practically leveled the damn shop," Charlie laughed.

"I had never seen Fred so bloody pleased with himself," Bill added. "You made him the happiest man in the world."

"You know," Fleur started with a grin, "Bill 'ould not zhut up about me 'earing a Weazley zweater after that day." Kat blushed as everyone else laughed.

"Merlin, I thought that Charlie was going to have a stroke," George grinned.

"You three teased me so badly that night," Kat glared at them happily.

"I think we got them back though," Hermione laughed as the three men turned red.

"Oh yeah, got them to see stars, right Hermione?" Kat wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette, laughing heartily as both Hermione and Charlie flushed. Charlie elbowed her as Draco threw a roll at her.

"I've missed hearing you laugh, Kit-Kat," George said softly, rubbing her wrist. She felt his hand brush the scar that she had been hiding with the robes and her body tensed. She felt him touch it again, this time with questions in his eyes. She started to pull her arm from his grasp but he tightened his grip and forced her arm to go palm up. For a few minutes he just stared at her wrist before finally bringing his gaze to her. "What the bloody hell is this?" She heard gasps around the table.

"George, watch your language." Molly admonished.

"I asked you a question, Katerina," George growled. "What the hell did you try to do?"

"It's nothing," Kat said trying to get her hand back, "George please let go." Instead of letting go of her he grabbed her other arm and pulled it to him comparing the scars.

"What the fuck Katerina," George yelled at her, "Going away for almost three years wasn't enough?! You tried to make it bloody permanent?!"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

"George, let her go," Sirius said roughly.

"Don't you see what she's done?" George let out a sharp cry. "Why Kat? Why would you do it?" Everyone at the table was staring at the two, sorrow in their eyes.

"Why?" Kat asked dumbfounded. "Seriously, why do you think?! Three years without him, three years with a broken heart, three years with my soul still trying to call out to _him_. I _still_ think of joining him. I warned you, my shields keep me safe, even from myself."

"George, let her go," Bill repeated gently. Finally George released her wrists and Katerina quickly put the robes back on, pulling them far over her hands. She stared down at her plate unable to look at her loved ones. "Kit-Kat, its ok, we understand. Actually Hermione explained the possibility a long time ago."

"When," George said in a broken voice, "When did this happen?"

"The first anniversary of my s-s-son's d-death." She felt hands pull her and she felt arms wrap around her, hugging her like he'd never see her again. "I spent the majority of the month drunk. The day of, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to s-s-see them again." Most of the group at the table was now crying and Kat felt guilty for hurting them yet again. When would she get it right?

"You're stronger than that Katerina," George stared at her trying to understand it. "The Kat I know wouldn't do something like this. The Kat I know gave up her happiness so my brother wouldn't die. The Kat I know told Snake-Face to go fuck himself – to his face – and lived. The Kat I know faced months of bloody torture only to jump right back up again and go running to battle. She would not allow herself to give up."

"George, stop," Ginny cried.

"I'm sorry George," Kat whispered. "The Kat you know died the day my husband did." She sniffed and pulled her shields back up around her as a comforting blanket. "I'm very sorry for ruining the dinner Molly, the food was very delicious. I hope to see you all soon." Before anyone could stop her, she jumped up from her chair and ran out of the house thinking that this was all a mistake and she should have stayed away.

* * *

She spent that week locked in her rooms at Hogwarts, leaving only to eat and go running. She tried to make small talk with the others but she didn't manage very well. Charlie kept sending her looks that told her he was worried she would go and off herself again. Severus was still not talking to her and she couldn't understand it. Finally she decided that once the wedding was done, she was going to travel again. It was so much easier to just be alone where no one would yell at her for her shields or for not acting the way they thought she should. Not for the first time she thought that she shouldn't have returned.

The Saturday after the dinner that went wrong Kat got up and decided that she wasn't very hungry so she put on some old running clothes and grabbed her music box. She had discovered a new device called an iPod and she had taken her old music box from the war and reworked it so it was smaller in size and had headphones to allow only one person to hear it. She was hoping to be able to use the same idea on other muggle devices like a computer and the TV. As she walked to the front doors of the castle she tried deciding on a playlist that fit her mood. After doing some deep stretches Kat started to run winding down the front pathway and towards the Black Lake. Breathing evenly, she felt the familiar burn start to build in her calves and the drops of sweat starting to form at the base of her neck. Pushing herself faster she completed the first loop around the Lake, jumping out of the way as the giant squid pulled himself up to sunbathe. After making five circuits, Kat changed her direction and started to run down towards Hagrid's hut. She wasn't surprised to find Loki lying next to Buckbeak, purring and mewing at the hippogriff, obviously deep in conversation. The two had become fast friends, it didn't hurt that Hagrid would always sneak Loki snacks when Kat wasn't looking. Farther down the path Kat knew was the memorial to those lost in the last battle.

Kat slowed down as she reached the gate to the memorial. It had been so long since she had been here. Pushing the gate open she took a small step onto the stones. She felt as if her heart was trying to escape her chest and her breathing became quick and labored. _You can do this. You should visit your child and husband._ Taking a deep breath, Kat forced herself to walk forward, turning the small gold ring on her finger for courage. She made it back to the corner where their statue was. He was just as handsome as she remembered him, that goofy grin that promised mischief and excitement. In his arms was a beautiful baby boy, who had his nose and her lips, his small perfect arm reaching up towards the glowing face of his father. Kat sat down in front of the statue, pressing her back against the cold stone and buried her head into her hands. _I will always be broken. I will always miss you. Why couldn't you take me with you?_

"Kat?" Charlie Weasley was walking towards her, a sad look on his face.

"Hey Charlie."

"He forgives you, you know."

"How could he every forgive me for what happened?"

"He does, I know it. And one of these days you'll understand that it wasn't your fault. None of it." Charlie took a small step towards her. "Have you been to the Hall of Remembrance yet?"

"Hall of Remembrance?"

"Draco Malfoy and his mother commissioned to have magical portraits done of those lost to the war if their families wanted them to be done. Seamus, Collin, Mad-Eye, some others, and…and Fred. Would you like me to show you?"

Kat looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Yes, oh please yes." Charlie nodded and started to walk towards Hogwarts. Getting into the castle he led her up the stairs to a hallway that Kat remembered as the third floor corridor that had held Fluffy. She looked up at the walls covered with portraits.

"She returns." Kat started breathing hard as she heard the voice that she dreamed about every night. Turning around she saw him. "Still just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, though not as colorful."

"F-Fred…oh Merlin," Kat was hyperventilating and couldn't catch her breath.

"Oh love, calm down, you're going to make yourself pass out."

"How could you leave me?" Kat finally collapsed to her knees, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I'm supposed to be with you, I shouldn't be here it's not fair. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you or our son and…and…and"

"Katerina, I am glad that you aren't dead like I am. I died protecting the ones that I loved the most. Severus told me about our son and he told me how protective you were for him. It is not your fault that he didn't survive. I do not blame you love. You have to let go of the past and move on."

"I don't want to. I want you. I want our child. I want to be with you both." Kat didn't notice as Charlie quietly walked back out into the outer hallway.

"You will not talk like that. Severus has told me what you tried and if you try that again I will make sure to haunt you until you die of old age and natural causes, do you understand me? You are a strong, amazing witch who is capable of anything. You are not this shell of a woman. I don't want you to forget about me and definitely not our son but I want you to move on. You have another chance to be happy, I know about the other Soulmate and I am grateful that they kept you alive."

"How do you – "

"Severus talks a lot about you." Fred replied with a grin.

"I-I don't want another Soulmate, I shouldn't have one. I don't deserve another chance."

"Yes you do love."

"I DON'T! THEY ALL DIE, EVERY SINGLE PERSON I LOVE DIES!" Kat screamed at the portrait.

"I know for a fact that the majority of our friends did not die."

"Dammit Fred don't make jokes!"

"It's who I am love, and now you need to remember who you are. I love you, Katerina Weasley and I always will." Suddenly his portrait stopped moving and his eyes stared straight ahead.

"Fred? FRED! Don't leave me again, please," Kat hit the painting with her hand, slowly dropping to the floor. "Please don't leave me." Kat remained on the floor in front of Fred's picture until it was time to meet the girls for dresses. When Kat returned to her rooms she couldn't remember anything that she had done that day or anything that the other ladies had spoken about. She felt like she was a zombie, pushing herself through the motions of life. Dropping into her bed, deciding to skip another meal, Kat could only think about how she made a mistake in coming home.


	8. Chapter 7 - Pretending

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine to claim

 **Chapter 7 – Pretending**

Kat locked herself in her rooms for the next week, only emerging to run or try to get Fred's portrait to talk to her again. He would not, remaining as still as a muggle painting. The other portraits would try to talk to her but she ignored them. She was going to go the wedding and then she was leaving again. She was wrong. She wasn't strong enough for this, she never would be. After the day talking to Fred and her slip deeper into depression Loki had glued himself to her side, not even leaving to visit Buckbeak. Her grandparents joined her for tea once a day, trying to convince her to come to meals or to talk to her friends but she wouldn't.

The day of the hen/stag party had arrived and Kat racked her mind for the best possible way to get out of going. Suddenly her floo flared up and out walked Ginny and Luna both dressed to go clubbing. Ginny had a beautiful gold strapless dress that ended mid-thigh, her striking red-hair pulled into a tight chignon. Luna was wearing tight black pants, knee high boots and a very sparkly blue top that dipped low in the back.

"Alright we've had enough." Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Kat.

"Excuse me?"

"You come back, say you want to be back in our lives, and then disappear again."

"I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"Katerina Weasley, we are not allowing you to leave us again." Luna said, surprisingly firm.

"Exactly. We've talked to Fred, we know what set you into this again and dammit we won't allow it. We are going to bring back the real Kat, the one we know is being silenced behind that wall of detachment. Starting with Hermione's hen party, you're going and that's final."

"Now let's get you something cute to wear." Luna bounced off to her wardrobe. "I'm thinking a dark purple or similar."

"Yes! And it has to be short and a little showy."

Kat looked at both girls like they had lost their minds. She tried to protest but neither were listening to her.

"What happened to your clothes? All you have are plain robes? You used to have the most amazing dresses and tops. Luna, we can't let her go in any of this." Ginny shook her head in disgust.

"Definitely not. I'll be right back." Luna stepped back through the Floo and emerged minutes later holding a deep green dress. "I didn't have purple but I thought this might get better attention," she said with a wink.

"Perfect. Now let's see about your hair. I'm thinking a sexy messy bun, maybe some loose curls to frame her face. Luna, can you do her make-up while I work on her hair?"

"You really don't need to – "

"Kat, be quiet and sit down."

Thirty minutes later Kat was dressed and looking into her mirror, not recognizing the face that looked back. Other than the hair color, for the first time in years she looked like herself. She looked almost…normal. She spun around looking at the dress. It had small straps that crisscrossed over her shoulders; the front had some ruffling across her chest which was skin tight until right under her boobs where it started to flare out. Ginny had transfigured a pair of her dragonhide boots into a striking pair of black heels. They had managed to make her hair look disheveled but attractive, as if she had done it on purpose and they had kept her make-up light but noticeable, bringing out her blue eyes.

"But the scars –"

"Are not something to be ashamed of Katerina." Ginny said firmly.

"Beautiful." Luna smiled at her.

"Alright, I told Hermione we would meet everyone there once we came and kidnapped you. We are going to have fun, understood?"

"Yes mum."

"Very funny. Let's go to my house, we can apparate from there and I don't want to walk down all those horrible steps in these shoes."

Kat had only just stepped into the club and she could already feel her head starting to pound from the loud music. She noticed that while the people dancing and enjoying the club were of the magical sort (she could even see some elves and goblins on the dance floor) the music being played was actually muggle. She followed Ginny and Luna past the bar and dance floor to a door which Ginny put her wand to and it became transparent. Walking through the door and up some stairs they were brought to a private balcony that had its own bar and lots of comfortable sofas and chairs.

It looked like they were the last to arrive. Hermione was sitting with Lavender, Katie, and Fluer drinking something blue in a fluted glass. Harry, Ron, George, and Neville were at the bar. Behind them near the wall she spotted Draco and Severus in deep conversation. Leaning over the balcony looking at the dancing people were Theo Knott, Blaise Zambini and Astoria Greengrass.

"You managed to get her out of her room!" Lavender squealed. "Oh you look beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Hey Harry, bring over more drinks love!" The redhead called over to her husband.

Harry glanced up and nodded. Kat looked around feeling out of place. Out of all the things she had done while away, going to a club was not one of them. Harry came over and offered her a glass. Shaking her head, she declined. "Thank you, but I don't drink."

"Really?" A familiar voice drawled in her ear. "I seem to remember whole months that you don't recall due to certain…indulgences."

"I've stopped."

"Maybe there are some brains left in that head of yours." Kat turned and glared at him. She was had opened her mouth to yell at him when he surprised her. "Since we are here, would you care to dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance, you know move around to the sound of music."

"First you insult me, now you want to dance?" Kat asked bewildered.

"Yes."

Kat looked at him, trying to understand what he was doing but then she saw it. The look of unsureness and a little bit of fear in his eyes. She wanted to understand why he looked at her like that so she nodded and took his hand. He led her down the stairs and onto the large dance floor. Just as she was about to start moving the song changed midway into a slow song. She saw Severus glare up at the balcony, where she saw a grinning blonde. Severus flipped him off. He looked down at her, waiting for her ok before sliding his arms around her waist. Kat gasped at the warm sensation that traveled up her spine.

"So why exactly are you blaming Draco for the music change?" Kat asked as he gently twirled her in a small circle.

"Because this is his club, he did that on purpose."

"And why would Draco want us to slow dance together?"

"Him and his friends are trying to play matchmaker."

"Oh," Kat looked away, not sure of what to say.

"Don't worry Katerina I'm not looking for that. I just wanted to dance with my friend." Severus assured her. Kat didn't quite understand the pain she felt when he had said he wasn't interested in her as more but she decided to not analyze it.

"Friend? Are we friends Severus? Because I was sure that we were only friends when I was in different countries, far away from you." Kat said bluntly. She was tired of not understanding where she was with Severus.

"I thought we were."

"So you think friends ignore their friends?"

"That's how you seem to define friendship, so yes." Severus scorned at her.

"I had my reasons."

"And everyone should always bow down to Princess Kat and what she wants and how she wants it." Severus sneered.

"What the hell Severus," Kat glared at him. "You know I'm not like that."

"Selfish enough to run when your friends needed you most and then think they should be happy when you come back after years of not speaking to them?"

Kat pulled her arms back and stepped away from him, feeling as if she had been slapped. "I think we're done here." Kat turned and walked back up the stairs.

Severus watched as Kat walked away and wanted to hex himself. Why couldn't get keep his damn mouth shut and just enjoy what he was doing. What he had wanted to do was grab her and hold her close, never letting her go but instead he had put his boot in his mouth and screwed it up. Pinching his nose, Severus walked up to the balcony and grabbed a shot of firewhiskey. He looked over and saw Kat now standing by herself near the overlook. She was watching the other girls longingly.

"Merlins hairy balls, did you cock it up already?" Draco passed him another shot. "How on earth did you manage that one?"

"Easy. I'm a horrible cranky old man who ruins anything that could be nice."

"No you're not." Severus glanced up at Harry, "You aren't old anymore."

"Ha ha Potter," Severus growled.

"You have to try again." Draco insisted.

"Why in the world would I want to do that?" Severus demanded though in his mind he thought of nothing else. He wanted more than just to dance again with the witch that still held his heart.

"You glowed," Draco replied.

Severus spit out his drink. "What?"

"When you two were dancing, you glowed." Harry, Ron and Neville nodded their heads. "Unless you are both sick with some unknown virus, I think we've found who Kat's other Soulmate is. Congrats Uncle Severus, now stop fucking it up."

Hours later after Draco had closed up the club early so they could have the place to just themselves the girls decided to do Karaoke. A very drunk Ginny and Hermione were first. Next was Lavender who forgot most of the words even though they were on the floor in front of her. Neville tripped over his own feet and fell off the stage.

"Kat, you're next!" George yelled. Severus looked at Kat and saw her give a small shake.

"I'm not singing."

"Oh come on, you have the prettiest voice out of all of us."

"Please Kat, it can be my wedding gift! We haven't heard you sing since before the battle." Hermione threw her arm around Kat's shoulder.

A chant of "Kat! Kat! Kat!" began as the drunken imbeciles marched in a circle around the grey haired beauty. Severus was hoping she would but she just shrunk her shoulders and stayed in her chair. Slowly the group started to fall asleep all over the club, passing out on sofas and chairs too drunk to apparate. Severus had decided to stay and make sure none of them got themselves into trouble and was just closing his eyes when he heard a beautiful sound drifting up the stairs to where everyone was sleeping. Quietly tiptoeing across the floor he looked down to see Kat sitting at the piano playing a sorrowful melody. Soon he heard her voice being added. She sounded like an angel, her voice strong and clear. He carefully listened to the words and heard her sadness coming through.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'_ _Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

"It's so lovely." Severus jumped as he realized he had been joined by Draco, Harry, Hermione, and George.

"I've never heard her sing before," Draco said, "she sounds amazing."

"You've no idea how badly I've missed her voice," George croaked.

"Shhh!" Ginny had joined them.

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

They all watched as a single tear ran down Kat's face. Severus wanted to walk down the stairs and pull her into his arms but before he could move Kat stood and apparated out of the club.

"How can we save her from herself?" He heard Ginny whisper.

* * *

Song is My Immortal by Evanescence


	9. Chapter 8 - The Offer

**Disclaimer:** As always I am not the owner of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - The Offer**

The following night was the monthly Order meeting. Apparently even though Voldemort was gone for good, the Order members still liked to get together once a month to discuss things that were happening and current events just like had before she had fled. Gram had said it was like a large family dinner where everyone would catch up on the lives of the others they didn't see much. It was no longer held at Grimwald Place as the group had grown significantly with the addition of spouses and Draco had offered to hold the dinners at Malfoy Manor. Kat was exhausted. She didn't remember being social to be so draining.

She walked up the stairs to her grandparents quarters and flooed to the Manor saying brief hellos to everyone but not getting caught into any conversations. Her glaze flicked up to Severus' stony face and she paled as she remembered the night before. She had dreamed of dancing with Severus since the Yule Ball if she was being honest with herself. She had watched him glide with ease as he had twirled her grandmother in graceful loops around the floor. Instead he had snapped at her and made her feel guilty yet again for leaving. She blushed when he caught her staring and quickly left for the kitchen to see if Molly needed any help with dinner.

While they were having dinner her grandfather began peppering her with questions. "So my dear, what are your plans now that you're back?"

"Um, I hadn't really thought on it." Kat was grateful that her hair wasn't turning the traitorous green.

"You _are_ planning to stay for a while," her grandfather raised his eye, "aren't you?"

Kat noticed as a few people glanced up at her. "I, ah, don't really know what I'm doing."

"You aren't leaving," George growled. "You know, you could always come back to work for the shop, it is half yours you know."

"Yeah, and it's gotten really busy," Ron added. "We were discussing opening another location, this one in Hogsmeade."

"Just what we need," Severus groaned. "The students to have easier access to your products."

"There is also a certain potion that needs to be finished," Hermione added innocently, "I hate to admit it but I still can't figure out your thought process on it."

"I, ah," Kat didn't know what to say.

"Always so eloquent," Severus smirked. His face softened when she looked up at him.

"Well, your grandmother and I have an offer for you," her grandfather said brightly, "Filius is taking a leave of absence to handle some personal affairs and we have need of a temporary Charms teacher until the Christmas holidays. This would give you something to do while you decide if you want to make a more permanent move back home."

Kat nodded her head, thankful that so many people wanted to help her figure out her life. "Can I think on all of it?"

"Yes dear, of course."

"You will always have a place at the shop love," George said happily, "Your brain always did make us buckets of galleons."

"Can you make your decision by next months' dinner? I would like to have time to find a replacement if you decline." The twinkle in his eye and that damnable grin told her that he had planned this so that she couldn't leave after the wedding and by making it so close to the opening term day he knew that she would say yes just so he wouldn't fret over a new professor.

She was in the kitchen getting another bottle of wine when Severus stopped her. "May I talk to you?"

"Can you do it without a quill or an insult?"

"I deserve that," Severus pinched his nose. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior since you've come back. I'm not entirely sure what I was mad about and why I took it out on you. I would like it if we could resume our friendship."

"Did _the_ Severus Snape just apologize?" Kat smirked. "I had no idea you knew how to."

"On the rare occasion that I am wrong."

"Severus, I've missed you," Kat said quietly.

"And I you." Severus raised his hand and lightly moved a curl out of her eyes. "When can the real Kat come out?"

"I don't know if she's even still there," Kat admitted.

"I'm not good at this type of thing Katerina," Severus looked uneasy.

"You've always been good at this Severus," Kat smiled at him, "I just messed it all up by leaving. And then I fucked it up again by coming back. I've hurt so many people and now I have no idea how to fix it all."

"Come back to us," Severus said seriously, "That is what everyone wants. It's what I want." Kat suddenly realized how close they were standing to each other. She felt a strange sensation in her body that she hadn't felt in years and she had the need to close the distance between them. She bit her lip and saw his eyes darken as he watched her mouth. She stepped back quickly, swallowing hard, and balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms. "Kat…" Severus began as his hands began to move to her waist but he was immediately interrupted.

"There you two are," Molly said sternly, "We were worried you had both just disappeared on us."

"Sorry Molly," Kat forced herself not to look at the man who was setting her blood on fire and walked to the door, "Just needed some more wine for the crazy people out there."

* * *

"I almost kissed Severus." Kat blurted it out as soon as she was alone with Hermione and Ginny for their girl's night.

"WHAT?"

"That's wonderful!"

"Wait, what? Why would that be wonderful Gin?" Kat stared at her.

"Because it's time Kat," Ginny said as if she was talking to a child. "It's obvious he loves you. And I think you love him too."

"But it's too soon." Kat argued.

"Sweetie, it's been three years," Hermione said softly. "It's time that you break out of this. Fred wouldn't have wanted you to live like this."

"And he surely wouldn't want you to be celibate."

"I don't need that," Kat said quietly.

"Since when does Katerina not need that?" Ginny started laughing. "Bloody hell you're the one who practically dressed Hermione up for Charlie and I was there when the damn shop shook."

"It's not that I don't miss it," Kat looked away, "Because I do but I don't react to anyone – well not until the Order dinner."

"Are you saying that _you_ haven't had sex since Fred?" Ginny's jaw dropped. "At least tell me you, well you know, still know how to get one off."

Kat blushed. She couldn't remember the last time that she had done a solo run. "Erm, don't do that either. I'm fine guys really, I am."

"No, no that is not fine. We need to get you laid."

"So back to kissing Severus," Hermione said laughing. "Why didn't you do it?"

"Well first I freaked out a bit because I don't want to fuck up another thing and then Molly interrupted. I may have started to avoid him since then." Kat ducked as Ginny threw her pillow at her.

"Ok let's look at this logically."

"Dammit Hermione we aren't in school anymore." Ginny whined.

"Shut it. First, Kat do you want to kiss Severus?"

"Oh gods, yes."

"Second, do you think he wants to kiss you?"

"I think so."

"Third, are you ready to move on? Because it wouldn't be fair to Severus to start something if you aren't ready to heal and give him you entirely." Hermione said sincerely.

"But that's the thing, I'm not whole." Kat whispered. "What if I can never fully love someone again because of what happened?"

"I think that if you let yourself feel love for another person and let them love you back that you'll eventually heal enough to lay the past to rest."

"I need some damn alcohol if we are going to continue this conversation." Kat pinched her nose and groaned.

"Well it's a good thing I've come prepared." Ginny laughed hold up Firewhiskey. "Well to be honest I pinched it from Draco's liquor cabinet but he doesn't need to know that." The other two girls laughed and started to play cards, talking about guys, work, and life while getting rip roaring drunk. Ginny had finally convinced Kat to let loose a bit and after the second bottle had been opened Kat was dancing on the coffee table singing a ridiculous muggle song about blaming it on the alcohol. They were so into their dancing and goofing off that they didn't hear the door open as Harry, Draco, and Severus walked in.

"I thought you said you stopped," A deep baritone said from behind her. Kat squealed and slipped on the table falling backwards into outstretched arms.

"Oh," she breathed. She felt her body become warm as she felt his arms tighten around her and she bit her lip as she looked up into black eyes that were staring intensely back. "Hi."

"Hello," his voice was thick. Without her permission her eyes flicked to his lips and she heard him growl. Kat's pulse increased as Severus began to slowly lower his face to hers.

"And hello from us uncomfortable people being forced to witness this," Draco said.

"Dammit Draco," Ginny cried.

"Severus," Hermione said sweetly, "Our little Kit-Kat there is well into her cups. Could you possibly return her to Hogwarts for us?" Kat sighed as Ginny began to giggle.

"Of course," Severus glanced down at her, "Now are you able to walk or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can wa-"

"Carry her, of course." Ginny laughed. "I mean she couldn't even stay standing."

Kat was elated when Severus just grinned at her and bade the rest goodnight, carrying her to the apparation point and side-alonging her to Hogwarts. She didn't realize that he had foregone the Floo instead choosing the pathway that would cause him to hold her longer. Kat tried to keep quiet but a drunk Kat was a talkative Kat (or an explosive Kat – but her outbursts had ceased when her hair had stopped changing colors).

"Do you think three years is long enough?"

"Three years for what?"

"To move on? To try something new."

"I think in those three years you've tried many new things Kat, many of which could have killed you." Severus laughed.

Kat was getting very sleepy and the arms carrying her were rocking her too much. She started to forget who she was talking to and instead just talked. "Doesn't matter though, does it? He wouldn't want me anyway."

"Any man that would say no to you is an idiot." Severus was trying not to be upset that Katerina had her eyes on someone.

"Who wants someone broken? He deserves better." Kat patted her carrier's cheek. "You look like him you know."

Severus stopped breathing. Could she be talking about him? "Do I now?"

"Yes. Kind of sound like him too." Kat sighed. "Oh Merlin his voice, I could listen to him read a bloody history book and be happy. So deep and sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Yup. It's like melted chocolate. Mmmm I wonder if he likes chocolate."

"It's possible. You'll have to ask him."

"He'd think I'd gone round the bend." Kat giggled. "I probably have if I think he'd want me back. He's tall, dark, and incredibly handsome. I almost kissed him you know."

"Really and why didn't you?"

"Got bloody interrupted. Twice. Damn woman came in just as it would have happened. Never been so pissed. And then his bloody godson – should have hexed his perfect hair red and gold."

Severus laughed. He would have kissed her right then but he knew that she was way too drunk to remember it, hell the witch didn't even know it was him carrying her to her rooms right now. "Did you want to kiss him?"

"Oh Merlin, I'd love to do more than kiss." Fuck he was screwed. "Haven't gotten anything more than bloody hugs for three years."

"And who is this lucky man?" Severus cursed again when a gentle snore was all that answered him.

* * *

Kat woke up to a horrendous headache and a snoring Shedu squashing her. "Ughhh." She tried to roll over but her cub was too heavy. "Loki. LOKI! Get off me!" The Shedu growled and reluctantly moved off her. She rolled over to grab her wand to the check time and saw a bottle of Hangover Potion and a small note that said to take with a glass of water. "I'm going to kill Hermione and Ginny for getting me so bloody toasted."

She went into the bathroom and took off her dirty clothes, looking at herself in the mirror. Ginny was right, it was past time to try and move on. Hell even portrait Fred had told her she needed to. She thought to last night and her confessions to the faceless stranger who had carried her home. Gods she had wished it was Severus. In her dream it had been. It would have been the cowards' way out but at least he would know how she thought of him. She looked closer at her body and wondered how he would see her if he was given the chance – if of course he wanted to have that chance. Her breasts were still full and perky, her frame still slim, though her waist and thighs had some stretch marks from when she was pregnant. Sure her hair was boring now but that helped mask her uncertainties.

Wondering what would happen if she tried Kat moved her hand to her breast and imagined that it belonged to Severus instead. She was startled by the reaction of her body and the heat that suddenly erupted between her thighs. Sitting down onto the edge of the bathtub she slowly trailed her other hand down her stomach to her clitoris and started to gentle apply pressure as she pictured Severus's long, elegant fingers working her into a frenzy. She pinched her nipple and gasped the need for something inside of her becoming greater. She slipped two fingers in as she continued to move her thumb over her sensitive clit. "Oh Merlin," she moaned into the empty room. "Oh gods, yes!" She was getting close and the build-up of years without release was about to tear out of her. "Severus!" She collapsed in front of the tub, spent and happy, wondering if she could eventually convince the real Severus to join her.

* * *

After her drunken night with Hermione and Ginny something seemed to change between Severus and Kat. They had finally figured out how to go back to their close friendship that they had before. Severus kept it to himself that he was the faceless white knight as Katerina was referring to him as and Katerina wasn't telling Severus how she would scream out his name in pleasure every night. Katerina had finally decided to start working on her Cruciatus Curse Antidote again and Severus assured her that he would be there to help her if she needed it but he thought that she should do the majority of the work. What she didn't know was that he planned on submitting the work to the Board so that he could present her with her Potions Mastery finally.

What they didn't know was that their friends and family were starting to go insane at the way the two who obviously fancied each other would tiptoe around the subject. Kat would shut down when anyone would mention her other Soulmate and Severus would threaten anyone who thought to ask him about it. So at the rehearsal dinner, the group decided that all they needed was a great big push.

"So Kat, you going to be bringing a date to the wedding?" Ginny asked as soon as they sat down.

"W-what?" Kat choked on her water. "I, ah, didn't think it'd be necessary."

"Maybe I can set up you with someone from work," the redhead ignored the glare she was getting from the man sitting next to Draco. "You, know, Quidditch does the body good if I remember correctly."

"Er –"

"What about you Severus?" Harry knew exactly what his wife was up to and he fully supported it.

"I am coming alone."

"Oh come on mate," Harry laughed, "You can't be the Best Man and go stag. You know you have to dance at this right?"

"Don't most men at muggle weddings like to be stag at the reception Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes but that's usually because they want to shag one of the bridesmaids," Hermione answered coyly. "And all mine are taken…well except Kat." The group at the table laughed as Kat blushed and Severus tried to kill them with his mind.

"So what do you think Kat? Want me to call up someone from the team?" Ginny smiled. "Or would you rather leave your night _open_ to the possibilities? You know, weddings are the perfect time to end a dry spell."

"Shut it Gin." Thank the gods her hair was broken.

"What? I'm just saying that three years is an awfully long time."

"THREE YEARS?"

"Thanks George, say it bit louder next time, I'm sure those in France didn't hear you." Kat glared at the redhead who was surprisingly looking at her hair. "What now?"

"Nothing." George shook his head with a look of longing. "Just thought I saw something. Now back to the problem at hand – how the hell have _you_ remained without _it_ for three years?"

"Merlin, you all act like I'm some bloody sex demon." Kat groaned.

"You woke up from a two month coma and immediately shagged your boyfriend – _twice_." George laughed while Draco and Severus both stared at her eyes wide.

"You nearly destroyed the boy's shop and Bill's house," Hermione added.

"You helped your friends all get lucky," Ginny added.

"Well, yeah so you'd all stop bugging me; some of you really needed a good shag," Kat stared at Hermione who blushed and looked away. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Nothing is wrong with us," Ginny smiled. "We are just concerned about your health."

"And my health involves my bloody sex life?"

"No one suggested it be bloody," George cringed dramatically. "That would probably ruin the moment."

"You are disgusting George Weasley," Hermione shook her head.

"You know, if neither one of you has a date, and neither of you are looking to shag anyone, why don't you just go together?" Draco asked with a sly grin. "You know, as _friends_?"

"You'll stop trying to set me up?" Nods around the table. "And you'll stop asking me about my sex life?" Nods from everyone except George ("Of course not, I keep that right from before."). "What do you think Severus, want to be each other's plus one and shut these tosspots up?"

"As long as I hear nothing about Quidditch and what it does for muscles," Severus muttered.

Kat laughed and shook his hand. "Deal."


	10. Chapter 9 - The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** The usual: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I just like to play.

 **Chapter 7 – The Wedding**

Kat woke up early the next morning and immediately went to the Manor to prepare for Hermione and Draco's wedding. She found that the right wing of the Manor had been warded off against the men and quickly raced up the stairs to find an insane amount of dresses, hose, and have eaten breakfast muffins strewn about the massive sitting room. "Are we sure this wedding is for Hermione? I thought everything would be colored coded." Ginny laughed as she pulled Kat into the room.

"Come on, we need to get you looking beautiful," Ginny giggled as she dragged her into the large bathroom where Hermione and Fleur were fighting with lace undergarments. "Luna's running a bit late."

"Why the hell do these have so many bloody straps?" Hermione growled at the white lace contraption.

"You doing ok love?" Kat eyed the short-tempered witch warily.

"No I'm not. These clowns thought that I needed to have something _special_ for Draco to unwrap tonight and I'm not sure how to even get the damn thing on." Kat walked over to her friend and took the lace tie up undies.

"Hermione, dear, you're so frazzled you've forgotten you're a witch," With that Kat pointed her wand at Hermione and vanished her bathrobe completely. Ignoring Hermione's squeal of horror she quickly waved her wand again and the frustrating garment was on her perfectly laced up. "There we are. Sexy as hell and ready for a good _unwrapping_."

"Why didn't 'e think of 'hat?" Fleur looked at Hermione astonished.

"Baby brain." Kat laughed. "Though I don't think that excuse works for Hermione." They continued to get dressed and Kat helped Hermione do her hair, adding some little flowers and a bit of glitter to make her shine in the sunlight. "You look absolutely beautiful Hermione. Draco isn't going to know what hit him."

"Agreed." Ginny nodded. "Now it's time for you Kit-Kat."

"I think I can handle a dress and some make-up Gin," Kat growled.

"Oh you remember what make-up is? That's a good sign at least." Ginny said sarcastically as she began to pick eyeshadow colors.

"What do you mean by that Ginevra Potter?"

"Honey, you went into the last battle with magic and hair styled looking like a bloody angel ready to make war." Ginny laughed. "You made the rest of us look bad on a daily basis and well, now you just don't seem to care anymore."

"She's right," Hermione agreed while Fleur sadly nodded.

"Let's make Snape want to shag you on the dance floor," Kat blushed as Ginny started to work her magic on her.

* * *

Severus hated weddings. The dress robes reminded him of the awful dinner parties that Voldemort would force him to attend. The music was usually awful and he was always expected to dance as drunk witches forgot where they were allowed to place their hands. He hated watching the happy couples spin around the dance floor as he pretended to not be interested in long-term relationships seeing as he feared the woman would be used against him. Even standing as the Best Man to his godson did not make the wedding feel any more enjoyable.

Standing underneath the wedding arch, Draco seemed perfectly poised and ready to bond himself to his witch but Severus could see the tense shoulders, the light sweat on his brow, and the small movements of his hands that gave away his restlessness. Harry, Blaise, and Theo had taken bets on if the groom would vomit before the bride was revealed and if Severus was right, Theo was going to be ten galleons richer by the end of the night. He may be nervous but he would never let anyone else know.

He sighed in relief when he heard the music begin and watched with boredom as the wedding party began to walk down the aisle that is until Katerina was shown. Draco laughed as Severus stood taller, his eyes greedily watching the enchanting witch walking towards him. Her hair had been left to flow down her back, the elegant green gown curving over her body to her feet, and her face had been highlighted gently so that she still looked like Kat but it brought back memories of a fiercely strong rainbow haired siren that he missed. His eyes never left her even as she went to stand from across him and she gave him a small smile. He truly did try to watch as Hermione came down looking nothing like the bookworm he remembered and he tried to pay attention while the besotted couple said their vows and shared their first kiss. He tried to ignore his thoughts as the newlyweds shared their first dance and toasts were done (thankfully Draco refrained from making him to one) but all he could think about was how to get his rainbow back.

"You know, if everyone didn't know you loved her before, they definitely know now."

"I have no idea what you are babbling on about Weasley," Severus growled at the living twin.

"Come on mate," George laughed deeply, "You were practically shagging her with your eyes, in front of everyone. Even now you can't stop watching her. Admit it, Katerina looks amazing today."

"She does," Severus agreed quietly, "Just like she does every day."

"You know, you both deserve to be happy." George patted him on the back. "You do know that she looks at you the same way?" And with that George left and grabbed Kat's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. He watched as George twirled her around and then wiggled his eyes at her causing her to blush. That's when he saw it, the smallest hint of pink as she smacked George's arm. He started making a plan. They had sat down at the round head table for the dinner when he decided to test his theory. Anger had always been her trigger before and he hoped he didn't fuck this up.

"So Katerina, have you decided if you are going to take your grandfather's offer?" Severus asked her as he speared a piece of steak.

"I think I will. I've been enjoying being back and I've truly missed my friends." Kat smiled at him and he felt like a bastard for what he was about to do.

"I'm not so sure he is making the best decision," he drawled.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, no offense, but you are quite the flight risk."

"What are you doing Severus?" Harry asked concerned.

"Just saying what I think," He said with a sneer. "I just think that Albus is putting a lot of faith in someone who runs from their problems."

"Now that's just rude Severus," Ginny glared at him.

"I ran one time, Snape. And I think I had a bloody good reason to do so," His eyes flashed to her head as he saw the flash of red. He knew that Harry and Draco saw it as well, as their mouths had dropped open. Severus decided to push it a little more.

"Well who's to say you won't do so again? And I'd hate to see who has to die this time."

"SEVERUS!" Hermione yelled as Ginny drew her wand at him. The tables closest to them had stopped talking and were now watching fearfully.

Kat stood up quickly, her chair falling back, her wand pointing at his face. He watched as red slowly moved down her hair, washing over the dull grey, her eyes finally flashing with life. "How DARE you! You arrogant, lowlife, good for nothing, bastard! I thought you were my friend, but you are nothing but a hateful arse. I can't believe that I thought I was in lo-"

"Kat!"

"WHAT?"

"Your hair…its…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HARRY JAMES POTTER?" Severus watched as her hair began to crackle as Hermione began to move away from her. Her hair was now a vibrant red, with black streaks running through it. "OF ALL PEOPLE, **YOU** ARE TALKING ABOUT MY HAIR?"

Harry looked as he was thinking of running for cover. The plates on the table began to rattle and the table itself began to shake. "Kat look at your hair."

Katerina glared at Harry and then looked down. Her eyes widened and the table stopped moving. Her perfect little mouth moved into a small 'o' and her hair flashed to white. Disbelief still in her eyes, she looked up at Severus, who was grinning back at her. "You, you did that on purpose."

"Obviously." He started laughing as the others at the table began to clap and he heard many shouts of delight coming from the other guests. Kat slowly sat back down, her hair now flashing between purple and pinkish-red.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione started, her eyes never leaving the now rainbow-colored woman, "For the best wedding gift I could have ever gotten."

Severus stood up and looked down at the now smiling female and bowed slightly, taking her hand into his and gently kissing her knuckles. "May I have this dance?" He smirked as Kat's hair went pink.

"Yes." The remainder of the night he hardly let her go though he did have to allow her some dances with the annoying Weasley boys and Potter but it lightened his heart to watch her hair entertain the crowds again flashing yellows, greens, and pinks. Pissing her off had been worth it.

* * *

"Thank you Severus, I've missed feeling, well you know, feelings," He watched Kat's hair turn pink and he laughed. "Though I think this is going to be extremely hard for me to get used to again."

"It'll be nice being able to guess what is going on in that beautiful head of yours." It took her hair going even brighter pink before he realized that he had said it out loud. "I mean, it'll be convenient to know when to stay away from a hexing –" he stopped talking as Kat stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. He stood perfectly still, not sure what to do. His eyes took in every movement of her face, his breath hitching when he saw her lick her lips. Merlin did he want to suck on that tongue. She saw her hair mixing with red and pink, remembering it from when he had seen her memories of her being with Fred. His heart raced as he realized what that could mean for him. He stepped a bit closer, their bodies touching. He grinned as she hissed at the feeling of his body against hers.

Glancing behind her quickly he moved her backwards until she was pressed against a tree. He looked at her hungrily trying to find any hesitation in her body. Instead she pulled him back to her and crashed her lips against his. He was startled by the swell of magic around them but didn't have much time to think on it as she ran a hand through his hair tugging slightly. Severus moaned as he bit her bottom lip and she pushed her hips out to meet his. He slowly moved his hand up her side and cupped one of her perfect breasts. He nearly came when he felt her hand move down to gently grip his hardened member. "Oh Severus," he stumbled when he heard her husky voice say his name.

A loud crack interrupted them just as he was about to move a hand south to pull up her dress. "Severus, I meant to ask you – " Draco looked up and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Sorry, was not expecting that, I'll come back later." Draco quickly disappeared.

"Bloody hell," Kat laughed. "One of these times I'm really going to kill him."


	11. Chapter 10 - A Rainbow Long Needed

**Disclaimer:** Still not my universe just my plot.

 **Chapter 10 – A Rainbow Long Needed**

Katerina Weasley nee Dumbledore was annoyed at the world right now. It had been two weeks since the wedding and Severus had closed himself off – again. They had polite conversations and worked well together in the labs while she focused on her potion but every time she got close to him he would back away with a pained look in his eyes. She felt exactly as she had directly after the damn Yule Ball but this time she wasn't a damn child who had her feelings hurt. She had locked her emotions away for over two years and it was time to be done with feeling bad for herself. George was right, Katerina Weasley was stronger than this and she wasn't going to allow a man – even if it was Severus – to put her back into the depressed state she had been in. She had survived the death of her Soulmate and her son – she could most definitely survive Severus bloody Snape.

Her mind made up for the Kat from before the war to finally permanently return she grabbed a piece of parchment off her desk and quickly scribbled a note to Draco, accepting one of his multiple requests and sending it off with her grandmother's owl Tingy. Walking to her wardrobe she came to the same decision as Luna and Ginny – her clothing for the past few years was dismal and bland. Not something she would have been caught dead in before. Transfiguring a set of robes into something a bit more attractive she walked into her bathroom and looked around for her make-up, trying to bring some life into her cheeks and bring out her blue eyes. She grinned as she saw the spark of yellow in her reflection and she gave a small spin.

She conjured her Patronus to send a message to Ginny asking if she wanted to go shopping for a complete wardrobe makeover. As the silver animal jumped out of her wand her heart stopped. That was not a fox. She stared astonished as the large jaguar leaped gracefully out of her now shaking wand and landed in front of her watching her expectantly. When it noticed that there was nothing to defend her against and Kat had yet to give it instructions it seemed to raise its eyebrow unamused by its creator. Kat had no idea that a Patronus could be irritated and she gave a slight laugh. _Well that answers_ that _question._

Deciding that she wasn't ready for anyone else to see the new form and begin to pester her with questions Kat waved her wand to dismiss the large cat and walked to her fireplace to place a floo call to Ginny instead. They met at Diagon Alley, Ginny quickly slipping into her favorite hobby of dressing up other people and soon Katerina had a completely new set of literally everything. Ginny had reminded her that she would need teaching robes and had somehow managed to convince Kat to buy some racy lingerie even though Kat had ensured her she wasn't going to need it anytime soon. They decided to stop by George's shop before heading to lunch.

Kat was amazed by how crowded the joke store was on a random weekday and it took quite some time for her to spot Ron and George; both men looked ready to pull their hair out. She heard Ginny laughed and sighed as she saw her hair had turned green with guilt for having not thought about the shop for so long.

"Hello Rainbow, love," George's voice came over her shoulder. "Welcome back. Hey Gin."

"Hey big brother," Ginny waved as she was already walking over to the Daydream Charms section.

"She said she wanted to stock up before leaving for the season," Kat smirked.

"Oh Merlin, I do not want to know that about my baby sister and Boy Wonder." George grimaced. "So Kit-Kat, what brings you here? Finally going to accept your place back in the best store ever created?"

"We could really use another hand or six," Ron stated as he rushed past them to help someone with the Pygmy Puffs.

"Ron seems happy," Kat laughed as she watched the redhead sternly tell a black puff that biting was not allowed.

"Yeah," George smiled. "I was worried about his decision to leave the Aurors but he had always been so angry and Lavender was constantly fretting over if he'd be safe or not. I think he thought that he had to be with Harry in everything but Harry was born to fight, Ron and Hermione just got sucked into it." George glanced at her again. "What about you Kat? You were always destined for greatness, are you ready to come back and stay?"

"You know, I've been thinking it over a lot and I really think I am ready to settle down. I'm going to teach the term for grandfather and then if you'll have me, I'd love to work here again."

"Kat, I've told you before." He pushed a yellow streaked curl off her face. "You'll always have a place here. Even if I didn't want you to since Fred left you his half." George teased. "I've missed you Rainbow Bright."

"I've missed you too George." Kat leaned against his shoulder as they watched Ron argue with Ginny about whether he would sell her the riskier Daydream Charms or not.

"I've got a secret for you."

"Is Katie pregnant?!"

"Oh Merlin I better not be!" Kat laughed as Katie Weasley joined them, kissing George on the cheek. "Hey love, I'm running out to get us some lunch. Your usual?"

"Yea. Kit-Kat, you and Ginny staying for lunch?"

"Thanks but we have plans to meet up with Hermione and Luna. Hermione is finally back from her honeymoon."

"Alright, be right back. It was nice to see you again Kat." Katie gave her a hug and bounced out of the shop.

"So what's the secret?" Kat asked expectantly.

"We've bought Zonko's old shop in Hogsmeade." George said with a grin.

"SERIOUSLY! That's amazing!"

"It's going to be a lot of work fixing it up. The war hit it hard and no one had the money to fix it. Of course the Ministry didn't think that a joke shop was worth the money for reconstruction. It'll be months maybe longer before we can even get into it to start make products." George smiled at her. "I was actually hoping that you would want to help run it?"

"Me?" Kat was stunned. Why would George want to give her such a job? "I don't know if I could –"

"Just think it over. I've already owled Lee and offered him the co-manager position. He seems pretty excited to move back over the pond. Something about nosey Yanks." George rolled his eyes.

"George," Kat said very softly. "Thank you."

When they got to lunch, Hermione and Luna were already waiting for them with Butterbeers and fries at their favorite table at the Hogshead. Kat ran up to the bar to give a quick hello to her Uncle Aberforth before joining the girls.

"So Draco told me of your owl," Hermione said with a big grin. "I am so excited that you finally said yes to him. He is expecting a full house that night, though I'm pretty sure he owled every person we know to be there or he'd hex them into next year."

"I thought he was keeping it secret," Kat said blushing. She wasn't sure she was ready to sing in front of _everyone_.

"Oh he is. He is basically blackmailing them into coming." Hermione said with a laugh.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny glared at them not liking to be out of the loop.

"Top secret." Kat bit her lip. "Though I'm going to need your girl's help so I don't vomit. You two can't tell anyone, ok?" Luna and Ginny nodded excitedly. "I'm going to sing at the club this weekend."

"That's awesome!" Ginny squealed.

Luna just smiled lightly looking at Hermione and Ginny. "I told you she'd come back when she was ready."

"Speaking of the real Kat coming home, what's going on with you and Snape?" Ginny, Hermione and Luna all looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing I guess." Seeing the shocked faces she told them what had happened after the wedding, Ginny cursing Draco for yet again interrupting, and then explained how he was currently treating her. "I think he regrets what happened." Kat said softly, her hair taking on a blue tint. "I mean he seemed so interested and then something finally happened and now he practically cringes if I accidentally brush against his arm."

"Maybe he's scared," Luna said. "Like how Neville was after snogging me senseless at the battle."

"Or maybe he's just a dick." Hermione snorted into her cup.

"Thanks Gin."

"You know what," Ginny said evilly. "I know exactly how to get him to pull his head out of his ass. Hermione, it's time to really thank Kat for her muggle swimsuits." Ginny quickly began telling them of her plan saying that the Order dinner that night was going be a night to remember.

* * *

Severus was dragged yet again to another Order dinner though truthfully he no longer hated them as much as he pretended. In the years following the war he had made many close friends with people he would have never thought possible and he enjoyed catching up with their lives. This time however he knew that the one person he didn't want to see would be there. He growled again as his traitorous brain summoned images of the night of Draco's wedding and how her body had felt against his. His younger body was in its prime and he was _taking care_ of business on a nightly basis and his mind would instantly bring up a flushed face, a soft moan and a gentle touch gripping him. However, as much he desired it and wanted it, he would not allow himself to go after Katerina.

Everyone kept telling him that he was her second Soulmate but he couldn't believe them. There was no way that someone like him deserved someone like her. He had managed to convince himself that the swell of magic he had felt when they kissed was just her powerful energy finally being released from when she had kept her emotions locked away. It couldn't possibly be because of him. He felt guilty for ignoring her advances but he knew that he was already in too deep and he wouldn't be able to survive if Katerina finally figured out who her second Soulmate was and left him. It was safer for his heart to keep her only as a friend and nothing more.

His heart and his dick completely forgot that decision the moment she walked into the room. Gone was the raggedly clad, underfed witch with the dismal hair and blank eyes. This woman who came towards him was radiant – she wore a set of light blue summer robes overtop a stunning pale green summer dress that stopped before her thighs and tall heels that made her legs seem to go on for miles. Her yellow hair was wild and free around her face, cascading in perfect coils down her arms and back with some white roses magically suspended in the mass of curls. His eyes were drawn to her bright blue eyes that held a twinkle just like her grandfather and her glossy pink lips that were raised in a smirk as she glanced at him. He felt his dick twitch when her gaze took on a hungry look as she deliberately and slowly moved from his head to his toes and back up, biting her lip as her hair flashed pink and red before she grinned at him and the yellow was back.

"You are an idiot Severus Snape," he turned to snap at Charlie Weasley but was shocked by the look of desire on the young mans' face. "If she looked at _me_ that way I'd say screw the dinner, grab her hand, and disapparate us to my room where I would let her have her wicked way with me until I forgot my own name."

"She has a Soulmate out there and she has met him," Severus sneered. "Why would I want to stand in her way just to be pushed aside eventually?"

"Idiot." The redhead shook his head and walked over to the open seat next to his brother Bill. Severus growled to himself when he realized that everyone had sat down already and the only seat available was the one directly across from the rainbowed beauty. He stalked to the chair glaring at it as if it was the most offensive thing he had ever seen and violently pulled it out. Next to him Draco smirked.

"Glad to see you're as pleasant as ever Severus," Kat stared at him.

"Just ready to be done with this infernal dinner so I can return home."

"Have a hot date tonight Uncle?" Draco said, smirking bigger when he caught the flash of red from across the table.

"No," Severus sneered. "Just prefer intellectual conversations over mindless babble."

"Someone needs to get laid." Severus glared at the grinning bright yellow witch.

"Speaking of which, Kat are you seeing anyone?" He groaned as Ginny asked with a smile.

He felt a pain as he saw Kat peek up at him expectantly and the flash of blue that went through her hair when he kept quiet. She took a breath and her hair was back to yellow, though much paler than before. "Nope."

"Idiot." He heard a soft mutter repeat from his left. Harry and George laughed quietly.

"Do you remember Terry from school?" Ginny asked though she kept sending glares to Severus. "Hermione said that he's moved back from Australia and has taken a healer position at St. Mungos."

"I thought Terry was – Ow Ginny what the hell?" Ron glared at his sister.

"That's right," Hermione nodded. "He was _extremely_ interested in hearing about you. Said he had bit of a crush back in school but he was terrified of Fred."

"Why Fred? Should have been terrified of Kat," George laughed.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "If you're interested, maybe you could send him an owl."

"Shouldn't the male ask the female out on a date?" Severus hissed.

"Sure he should," Ginny said lightly, "But seeing as _certain_ males have their heads too far up their arses the girls have to step up." Most of the table laughed.

"So what do you think Kat?" Hermione smiled at her.

Severus saw Kat peek up at him again and a determined look crossed her features. Her hair flashed too quickly for him to catch all the colors before going back to yellow. "You know what Hermione I think I'll owl him tonight. It's been a long time since I've gotten out and it beats waiting around for _something_ to happen."

"Oh and I know exactly what you need to wear," Ginny grinned. "We went shopping today and I talked Kat into buying this stunning black dress. Practically leaves nothing to the imagination." Severus closed his eyes as he tried not to imagine what Kat would look like in such a dress and his mind went straight to an image of said dress in a pile on the floor. Only it wouldn't be his hands on her. He speared his potato with a little more force than he met to and cursed as it flew off his plate stomping on Draco's foot when he laughed. Charlie was right, he _was_ an idiot.

A few nights later he was yet again roped into making an appearance where he didn't want to be. His lovely godson had threatened to tell Katerina about his undying love for the witch if he didn't come to the club that Friday night. Walking up the stairs to the VIP area above the dancefloor he groaned as he saw how many other people had been forced into coming. George, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville were sitting at a large table with Katie, Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, and Luna. He raised an eyebrow when he saw George pull a small portrait of Fred Weasley out of his bag and sit it on the table. At the sofa in front of them were Tonks and Fleur, both talking about their newest pregnancies as Charlie, Bill, Sirius and Remus stood behind them looking around with confusion. He walked over to Draco and grabbed a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Is there a reason we're all here tonight?" Severus growled.

"Blackmailed you too?" Harry laughed. "We were under the impression that this was not an invite but a summons."

"Draco has something on all of you?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I'm a Slytherin and married to Hermione, of course I do." The Malfoy heir said cockily.

"What do you want Ferret?" Fred's portrait was eyeing the blonde with unease.

"Why must I always want something?"

"As you said, you're a Slytherin." George laughed. "Though it was weird to have Fred in my pocket. Bloody bastard wouldn't stop saying ridiculous shit and so many people were staring at me."

"Even the dead have to have fun." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Now what do you want Draco," Severus growled. "This club is giving me a headache."

"You'll see in about five minutes," Draco said coyly. "Hermione told me about a muggle thing called amateur night at muggle clubs and we finally were able to make it happen."

"You've got to be kidding," Severus pinched his nose. "You forced me to your club so you use other people's dreadful singing to kill me? Wouldn't just Avada-ing me be easier?" Draco just smirked again.

"I'll be right back ladies and gentlemen," Draco said snottily, standing and walking to the stairs. "None of you are to leave. Remember what I have on you."

"Still a prat." Ronald said without any real anger towards the fair-haired wizard. Severus watched as the pale man walked onto the stage and the lights of the club flashed a few times.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to my wonderful club. I have decided to implement a new thing at the Dragon every Friday night. Another muggle tradition that sounded like it could be a bit of fun – Amateur Night. Every Friday starting at nine you can get up here and sing your little hearts out – and you won't be stopped no matter how horrible or drunk you are. Now to christen our new bit of fun I have a very special guest singer for you." Draco raised his arm and a figure that was completely covered from head to foot in black cloth floated onto the stage. He couldn't tell if it was a witch or wizard but he saw Draco glance up at Hermione who looked back with excitement. The cloaked figured raised their wand at the instruments behind them and an upbeat tune began.

 _You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground  
I was crying out, I couldn't make no sound  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
You know I had lost hope, I was all alone  
Never been so long till you came along  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

Everyone in the VIP section was perfectly still as the voice they had all yearned to hear again floated up to them. As the chorus began, the heavy cloak on the figure on the stage vanished and there stood Katerina, her hair a vibrant yellow as she glanced up at her friends. The portrait of Fred was the first to start celebrating, happy tears flowing down his face.

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free_

 _Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible another perfect storm_

 _Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
I know I got this far, had a broken heart  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
'Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found  
I have courage now, gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free_

 _Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible another perfect storm_

Severus heard all the yelling and screaming of Kat's name as she continued to raise her beautiful voice to reach the higher words of the song. He smiled as he watched her face glow with excitement and glee as she looked up to her loved ones cheering her on. He felt the heat of her gaze when she saw him staring at her and he heard laughter as her hair flashed to pink and red. Glancing around he was stunned to see that it was Fred that was laughing, his head moving from Katerina to Severus and back. He gave a knowing smile to Severus and said softly. "Kit-Kat's really back. Keep her safe for me Severus."

* * *

Song is Invincible by Kelly Clarkson


	12. Chapter 11 - Just Friends, I Think

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Make nothing from it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Just Friends, I Think**

Before long it was September 1st and Kat was preparing to begin her first term as Charms Professor. She was happy to be able to help her grandfather and Filius out but she knew before the students even arrived that she would do the short period that was needed until Filius returned and then she would retire from the life as a professor. Katerina had learned over the years that while she had patience for creating new potions or product and she had patience with her friends (most of the time) she had no patience for teaching other people, especially children that usually only focused on fashion or Quidditch, not charmswork. She had spent so much time between catching up with friends, helping out at the Hogsmeade location of WWW getting it ready, singing for Draco's club weekly (the blonde prat had bugged her for hours on end to sing again saying it was doing great for his business), and preparing for the students arrival that she was almost able to ignore the fact that Severus was _still_ holding her at arms' length.

It was a good thing that she was so busy because she knew that if she stopped to think about it, she would have probably get so angry she'd blow up something unintentionally. She had hoped after the Order dinner and the way that she had caught him staring at her when she sang at the club would have finally brought them together but it was no luck. They still got together multiple times a week to talk and she saw him constantly in the labs when she was working on her Mastery potion but nothing went farther than heated gazes and flirty comments that left her wanting more every night she returned to her rooms.

She was currently sitting at the VIP table at the Dragon with Hermione, Luna, and Ginny watching two young wizards practically trying to swallow each other's face. She sighed deeply, "Bloody hell I'm even getting turned on by two males going at it." She put her face into her hands as the girls laughed.

"Woman, you have got to get laid." Ginny said taking a sip of her drink.

"Who needs to get laid?" Draco had returned with another round. "And where are all the men?"

"We are having a girl's night out," Hermione said. "And Kat needs it. She's been staring longingly at the couple eating each other."

"I'm surprised she hasn't asked to join," Ginny snorted.

"Still no luck with my Uncle?" Draco asked as he tossed his legs over the edge of the arm chair he had plopped himself on.

"Nope. I think I'd be able to walk into his room bloody naked and he'd just ask about the damn weather." Kat said savagely.

"Do you ever think it's time to broaden your horizon? There are other wizards out there that would kill to get into your bed." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows. "We could auction you off to the highest bidder."

"You are not going to sell her," Hermione chastised.

"What happened with that Terry fellow you girls were talking about?" He looked confused when all the girls at the table laughed with glee.

"Terry's gay." Hermione managed to wheeze out.

"I suggested that we tease Severus a bit, try to get him to see the light," Ginny smirked at him. "Obviously your Uncle is more obtuse than a bloody mountain troll."

"I can ask Neville if he knows any wizards." Luna smiled.

"I don't know…"

"Kat, you can't wait around for Severus to pull his head out of his arse," Ginny commanded. "You'll be waiting for years."

"From what I heard at the wedding, she _has_ been waiting years." Draco said brazenly.

"Oh I know! What about Roger Davies?" Ginny said suddenly excited. "He's the new chaser for the Grodzirk Goblins and I'm sure he'd love to hear about you!"

"Wasn't he a Ravenclaw captain?" Kat asked trying to remember.

"Yes! And absolutely gorgeous."

"And very intelligent if I remember correctly," Hermione added.

"And had an amazing arse," Luna said lightly while Draco coughed into his drink.

Kat bit her lip thinking about Severus. She didn't want to make him upset by accepting the possibility of a date but at the same time she really didn't want to wait forever. There were tons of people who didn't marry their true soulmates and they still lived quite happily together. She hadn't realized that she had started to watch the couple on the dance floor hungrily, a soft moan escaping when she saw the taller of the two wizards grind their hips into his partner. Draco laughed deeply and she felt her hair flash bright pink. Closing her eyes to control herself, she muttered, "Ok Gin, go ahead and talk to Davies."

Roger had quickly taken Ginny's suggestion up and owled her within the week, asking if she would join him for dinner that Friday night. Kat informed him that she'd be delighted, saying she'd be ready at the castle entrance at eight o'clock.

* * *

"Slow down Kit-Kat, you're going to choke." Charlie laughed as he sat down at the head table for dinner that Thursday. They had only a few more days of freedom before the students arrived and the other Professors had finally begun arriving back to the castle. Kat was ecstatic that the curse on the DADA position had lifted with the final death of Voldemort and was enjoying having Charlie around so much, he helped her feel at home and he was one of the few that weren't scared to talk about Fred or her son.

Kat growled as Severus laughed and pulled a curl. "Is there a reason you are inhaling your food like a vacuum?"

"Running late. I'm supposed to meet Ginny in Hogsmeade in ten minutes. I got caught up in some research."

Charlie snickered as this was nothing new. Severus had had to charm her bracelet to alarm every few hours to remind her to eat as she was still slightly underweight from her time traveling and she kept forgetting to get food when she got involved in her work. "What are you meeting her for? I'm surprised the Harpies gave her a night off."

"Not a night off, more like two hours," Kat looked up at him. Merlin he was attractive. _I really need a good shag_. "She's taking me shopping. Apparently I do not own anything appropriate for a first date." She heard a straggled sound from her left but ignored it.

"A date?" Charlie asked her though he was looking pleased at Severus for some unknown reason.

"Yes, a date. Gin set me up with Roger Davies." Kat grinned when Charlie stared at her.

"Roger Davies? As in professional Quidditch player, Roger Davies?" Charlie was trying hard to not flick an annoyed look at the potions master who had stopped eating, his knuckles white from gripping his fork.

"Yes, the same person." Kat was getting frustrated that he seemed this surprised by the news. "Is there any problem with that?"

"I just thought, well you know," Charlie blushed and gave a subtle wave to the man next to her. His gaze softened when he took in the blue tint that her hair now held.

"I ah," Kat felt empty as the man in question stood quickly, his chair moving violently backwards and he stormed from the room. Charlie watched as Katerina's eyes never left the raven-haired professor and her hair went completely dark blue. She shook her head and it was back to white with flecks of reds and oranges. "To be honest, I'm tired of trying for something that _he_ obviously does not want and well, I don't want to remain alone forever."

"I understand. And I think you're right." Charlie said lightly before he got a mischievous grin. "You know, if all you're looking for is a great shag, I know a redheaded former dragon tamer who has been known to make girls see the stars." Kat laughed as she whacked his arm, her hair turning bright pink again.

Severus avoided her for all of Friday and she could say with certainty that she was happy he was making himself scarce. Every time she had a thought of him, her hair would flash multiple shades of blue, red, and green. She had hoped that after everything that had happened between the two of them that it would just naturally move into a relationship, especially after the mind-blowing snogging after the wedding but Severus wouldn't allow it. She knew that many people thought that Severus was her other soulmate but she just laughed at them. What person would be able to push their soulmate away so easily? What hurt the most is that she was positive that she loved him and spending time with him was beginning to bring her pain.

Trying to bring herself away from those thoughts she started to get ready for her date. She hoped that her hair didn't scare Davies off. She only slightly knew of him in school and while she knew that he was a pretty good Quidditch player she didn't know much else. Luna had told her stories of how he became a little too attached to witches but surely he had grown out of that now that he was older. At a quarter to eight, Kat put on some light dress robes over her dress, grabbed her purse, and walked to the front of the castle praying that her hair wasn't showing how nervous she was, though she knew that it was.

Walking up the path was a tall, tan brunette who walked with such arrogance that Kat was sure he'd beat out Percy Weasley in a contest of who could be more pompous. Kat had to bite back a laugh as she took in his expertly tailored dress robes, his expensive haircut laid out just so, and his pretentious gait. She internally groaned as he proceeded to undress her with his eyes making her feel extremely vulnerable and kind of dirty.

"Ah Miss Dumbledore, may I say you look absolutely dazzling," Davies said formally, taking her hand into his and gently pressing his lips onto her knuckles.

"Thank you, but the name is still Weasley." Kat replied.

"Weasley?" She did not like the tone he used when he said the name she loved so deeply. "Surely you've moved on. It's been what, two years since he died?"

"Three," Kat growled. "I may be ready to date again, but I will _always_ honor my first marriage." The night was not starting off very well and Kat wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave the castle grounds at all.

"Of course, I meant nothing ill towards your late _husband_ ," He gave her a smile but it didn't comfort her, instead it made her want to grit her teeth. "I understand it must have been difficult losing someone after such a _short_ time together."

"Seeing as he was my Bonded Soulmate, it was _extremely_ difficult. I hope that you understand what you are getting yourself involved in."

"Yes, yes," Davies grinned again. "And maybe you'll be shocked to find your other Soulmate where you least expect it." Oh Merlin the way his eyes were assaulting her body she knew that the arrogant git was hoping that he'd be that person. Or at least get the opportunity to find out if he was. He held out his arm, "Shall we proceed, my lady?" What the bloody hell had she said yes to?

* * *

Kat groaned as yet another damn owl made its way to her dropping the letter it was carrying into her bowl of oatmeal. Irritated at the bird and its' owner she glared at the brown bird. "Go away. And tell your bloody owner to stop sending me bloody letters." The owl had the audacity to snip at her hand as she waved it away from her toast. "No treats for you, you damn pain in the arse. I told you last time not to bring me anymore crap from him." She saw Charlie watching her. "What?" she snapped.

"Jeez Kit-Kat, I'm taking it as you didn't get lucky?"

"Screw you Charles Weasley." Kat growled as she cleaned up the mess the owl had made. Ripping the letter open she read with disgust as the wizard she had gone on a disastrous date rambled on and on about how she should give him another chance as she obviously didn't know what she was missing out on. When she got to the sentence about how if she was only willing to work on her issues they'd be a perfect pair she felt her hair spark and she pushed her excess magic into the letter causing it to burst into a powerful flair of fire and smoke. "Arrogant, pompous, egotistical jackarse."

"Date go well?" Severus sounded just a bit too happy.

"He thought I should feel privileged to go on a date with such an amazing celebrity and I should be happy to have found someone not only well off and capable, but also someone who was willing to overlook my _freakish_ condition and my _dreadful_ ancestry. Though if we were to be married eventually, I would have to be ok with him impregnating another witch because he had to have an heir for the massive wealth he would be accumulating as a _world-renown_ athlete." Kat rolled her eyes as Charlie started to get red with anger. "He dared to call me uptight and a prude for not giving it up that night as he knew I wasn't _pure_ and no one said no to _him_ before. According to that bloody letter, all I need is a good shag and to work on my _issues_ and I'd be perfect for him. Fucking git."

"What me to kill him?" Severus asked seriously.

"Please tell me you hexed him," Charlie was ready to blow. "Tell me he won't be reproducing any time soon."

"No, I ah, was so stunned with how the 'date' was going that I excused myself to the restroom and disapparated out without telling him. I mean he brought up sleeping with me halfway through – I'm embarrassed that I didn't leave sooner." Kat felt angry tears threaten to fall out, her hair an interesting combination of green and red. "Don't know why I'm even bothering with dating – they'll all run away for some stupid reason or another. Maybe I'll just get another cat. At least Loki doesn't treat me like I'm fucking broken." Hair now sparking she got up and quickly walked from the room before she exploded the plates again ignoring the looks that Severus and Charlie were giving her.

Charlie watched the furious witch storm out of the Great Hall, her angry power vibrating off her small body before turning and glaring at the idiot man beside him. His anger subsided briefly as he took in the love and sadness that the grim professor had on his face as he watched Katerina leave but it quickly came back. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Excuse me?" Black eyes met his.

"I asked what you are playing at. You are obviously in love with her and she is most definitely in love with you though why I cannot comprehend. Why are you holding back?"

"If someone loved someone else I doubt they would accept a date from a complete imbecile, no matter how _famous_." Severus snapped.

"She only accepted the bloody date because you were completely ignoring her advances," Charlie rubbed his eyes. "She wants you, in all your irritable cranky goodness. Everyone believes that you are her other soulmate – you both literally glow when you get close. Why are you pushing her away? You do know that a witch like that won't always be single."

Severus was quiet for so long that Charlie didn't think he'd actually answer him. He was turning back to finish his breakfast when he heard a very soft answer. "I don't deserve her." Charlie's head shot up and he stared unbelieving at the man who now looked so unsure. It was unnerving. "Look at who I am. I'm an old, miserable man who has made too many horrible mistakes in my life. Then look at her – she's absolutely amazing. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and so incredibly strong. She deserves someone much better than me."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Severus was now looking at his plate allowing his long black hair to hide his face from the redhead. "I have for longer than I probably should have."

"Before the war ended." It wasn't a question. Severus nodded. "Then stop hiding from it," Charlie said earnestly. "You aren't a bad person Severus. As much as I will deny saying this, you are actually a good friend of mine and you do deserve to be happy. Katerina, as stubborn and frightening as she can be, is a witch that you should never stop running after. You need to fix this and give it a chance."

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Kat growled walking over to the bar and slamming back another Firewhiskey. It had been a long freaking month. The students had arrived back to Hogwarts and she realized just how freaking happy she was that she was not a permanent teacher. She had told Severus that she thought he was a sadist for willingly returning year after year to deal with the little prats. Severus had laughed gently and pulled on her hair, amused that there was something out there that the witch wasn't amazing at. Now she was dealing with Davies yet again. The damn bastard would not take no for an answer and this was the third time she had run into in public.

"Uhh, something the matter there Weasley?" Draco asked backing away from the blood red witch.

"That stupid, annoying fucktwat is _here_." Kat reached for the bottle and poured herself another shot. "He won't take a fucking hint that I am not bloody interested in what he has to offer."

"Hey did you know that Roger Davies is here? I wonder if I can get his autograph," Ron jumped backwards as a sharp spark came out of Kat and burned his arm. "Bloody hell Kat, what was that for?"

"Katerina, would you like me to _escort_ Mr. Davies out?" Severus asked with a delightfully evil smile.

Kat took another shot and stood up. "Nope, it's about time that arsehole gets to meet the real Kat. Maybe my _freakish_ condition will help get it through his thick head." Severus watched with pleasure as his witch walked down the stairs, people moving away from her as they felt her power touch them. Severus had decided that soon he would try to pursue the witch and hopefully make her his. Grabbing a drink he followed the others over to the railing to watch the show below. Kat was currently speaking to Davies, obviously trying not to hex or punch the highbrow man. He laughed when the young man's eyes widened and he took a step back but the idiot still didn't seem to get a clue as he stepped forward and grabbed Kat's arm. Severus could practically feel the energy coming off the upset witch up on the second floor.

"That guy is either extremely brave or he has a death wish." Draco observed.

"A death wish if he continues touching her," Severus growled. He watched as Katerina turned back to the wizard, her stony gaze on the hand that was wrapped around her arm. He was confused by the smirk on her face until the man jumped backwards clutching his now burned hand. The smile she was giving the snobby man could only be described as pure malevolence. He laughed again when her eyes moved from the injured man's hand to his more precious body part and stepped forward making the wizard flee into the crowd.

"That's our girl," George said laughing. "Terrifyingly amazing."

Kat looked up to Draco and nodded, pointing to the stage. Draco clapped with excitement. "Kat's going to sing!"

"Oh no…" Hermione grimaced. The others glanced over to her with confusion. "Just watch. There is going to be a lot of male emasculation occurring."

They turned and watched Kat walk on to the stage smiling innocently but her hair was still red with black tips. She picked up the mic and tapped it, getting the attention of the crowd. All of the regulars started yelling in anticipation when they recognized who was about to perform. "Hello everyone, I know it's not the normal night for Amateur Night but tonight is a special night. You see I have a very _special_ someone out there in the crowd and well, I want to sing this just for him. Roger, love, I mean every word."

"Oh fuck," Draco looked worried. Everyone else looked happy and curious as to what Kat would want to sing to the little prick.

He watched as Kat moved to the magical music box and pointed her wand at it to choose the music. He was surprised when a hard rock tune began to come out. George and Charlie catcalled the witch when she transformed her outfit into a pair of extremely tight black pants, spike covered black heels, and a deep red shirt that appeared to be painted to her body. She started to move seductively to the music and smirked as she caught eyes with the wizard in question. Severus groaned when he realized the man thought that this was going to be a good thing for him.

 _You took me to your crib  
Guess it must have been a big deal  
Got me starring in your wet dream  
Not it's time to get real  
I'm not looking for love  
No not today  
But you call me up and had the nerve to say  
See you next Tuesday_

 _You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like that means something  
Can't get your way so you insult me  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

 _You show up everywhere I go  
Get a grip you're acting so weird  
I don't need your jager bombs  
I think I can take it from here  
You got to learn to leave when the party ends  
I don't really care what you tell your friends  
Tell me again_

 _You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like that means something  
Can't get your way so you're angry  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch_

Severus could not stop laughing as he watched the face of the now completely red wizard as he was stuttering and sputtering at the singing witch. George and Charlie were watching the singing siren with admiration while the others were laughing along with Severus as the witch not so gently told the dense man what she truly felt. George collapsed when Kat gave a small smirk to Davies and gave a small delicate wave goodbye as the embarrassed man finally had enough and stormed out of the club, flicking her off as he passed stage. He grinned when she blew the man a kiss. The crowd screamed and hollered when Kat finished the song, giving a small bow and transforming back into her regular clothes.

He followed her as she walked back up to the second floor balcony his body growing warm with desire as he met her gaze. His body moved forward instinctively when she licked her lips and her hair flashed that amazing combination of red and pink. He felt important and lucky when she ignored all the men trying to talk to her instead walking straight to him. "See something you like Mr. Snape?" She smiled devilishly.

"Most definitely. I approve of the way you handled that, it was extremely…sexy." Kat's eyes widened and her hair flashed yellow before returning back to the lustful color he so badly wanted to see more of. He reached out and pushed a curl behind her ear, gently resting his palm against her cheek, trying his hardest not to fuck it up again. "Kat…I would like to apologize for my behavior again and I was hoping that you would give an old fool a chance to –" He hadn't finished the sentence before she crashed her lips to his, her hands flying into his hair, her body pushed against his. He thought he heard clapping and whooping behind them but all he could focus on was the heat that was coming off the witch in front of him. He groaned when her tongue slid against his lips pushing her up against the wall and passionately kissing her.

"OI!" A voice broke into their embrace and Severus had to take several breaths to calm himself.

"What?" He snapped.

"You can't bloody do that in public!" Ron was bright red.

"I remember telling Kat that a lot before," George said laughing. "I personally think she's a bit of an exhibitionist."

"Well Severus, what do you think?" Kat said huskily. "Want to get out of here?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

Song is You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing by Halestorm


	13. Chapter 12- The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer** : Still can't claim Harry Potter. Dammit.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Misunderstanding**

Severus growled and grabbed her hand, rushing back through the sitting room to his bedroom. "Tell me no now because I won't be able to stop."

"Severus, claim me. I want you." Severus was euphoric at the statement. He crashed his lips against hers, guiding her backwards towards the bed. He felt her hands slip under his robes as she dropped them to the floor, he laughed as she became frustrated with his many buttons. She glared at him dangerously, "Laugh will you." And with that she wandlessly vanished the rest of his clothes so he was standing there in just his undershorts. He was tempted to be angry with her until he realized she had vanished most of hers as well. He growled and pushed her back onto the bed, sliding his hands slowly up her legs, the smooth skin feeling hot beneath his fingertips.

He dipped his head to her neck, slowly kissing and sucking down the length of it to her collar bone. Climbing on top of her, he moved his mouth down to the perfectly rounded mound of her chest, sucking on her nipple through the small fabric. He let out a hiss of pleasure as her body raised up against him in unabashed pleasure. He was happy to see that she was wearing a bra that had the closure in the front and with a quick movement of his hand the bra snapped open, revealing Katerina's magnificent breasts to him. "So beautiful," he murmured as he gently took one into his palm pinching the nipple lightly as he lowered his mouth to the other side. He teased her with his teeth and tongue until she was writhing underneath of him, her nipples hard and erect.

"More Sev," Kat moaned, "Oh Merlin more please." He hissed as her desire made his erection painfully stiff. Using his lips and tongue he made his way down her body over stomach and the curve of her hips to the glorious area between her legs. He pushed her legs farther apart giving her a devious smirk before giving her warm center a long lick.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste you," he growled before using is tongue and lips to bring her to a moaning sexy mess. "Cum love," he demanded as he added two long fingers to his loving. The moment he put pressure on her sensitive nub she cry out his name, her legs wrapping around his shoulders, he laughed as her body pulled him closer to her. He moved up so he could look at her, her juices running down his chin as he licked his lips. "Love, you taste like heaven."

"Severus, please." Kat begged.

"What do you want?"

"I want you," Kat moaned, pulling his body over her. He positioned himself over her entrance and touched her with his tip hissing at the sensation. He stared into her eyes making sure that Kat really wanted this. When she licked her lips and nodded, he slowly inched himself into her warm, wet opening growling at the amazing feeling of her walls clenching him. "So big, oh gods, you're so big. Move, please move, ahhhhh."

Severus tried to take it slow and gentle wanting to make it the best night of her life but his body was having a hard time listening to his mind. He finally lost all control when Kat moaned loudly and thrust her hips up to make him go deeper. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted to change the angle he gasped and began to thrust wildly into her, her sounds encouraging his speed. "Gods Kat, not going to last, I want you to cum with me." He moved a hand down to her nub and rubbed with a merciless pressure and he let out a straggled cry when he felt her walls clamp down him and her legs begin to shake. It was the sight of her breaking apart due to him that made his balls tighten and he groaned as his body released into her. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright light and he felt his magic surge forward has his body was hit by a blast of strong power. Kat's gasp told him that she had felt it too.

He opened his eyes and noticed that she was staring opened mouthed at the left side of his stomach. "They were right, oh Merlin, they were right…" Covering the majority of his left side and going onto his chest and stomach was a very large, very elaborate tattoo that was the same beautiful color of Katerina's eyes. Flying and roaring happily in the middle of the Bond circle was the radiant Shedu with multicolored wings. He looked at Kat stunned and worried that she'd be unhappy to be Bonded to him of all people but all he could see was a look of pure joy and love. He glanced down at her naked body under him and saw that she also had a Bond Tattoo that covered her left side, her leaves and wisps in an emerald green, a large black jaguar pacing in the middle. He gently traced the Bond chuckling when her whole body shivered.

"Are you-" He croaked hoarsely, "Are you ok with this?"

"Oh Severus, I am more than ok with it." Her blue eyes met his. "You do know that I love you Severus Snape."

At her admission he growled and crushed his lips to hers, trying to force into his kisses how happy he was that she was now his. Slowly he began to worship her body, showering each and every inch of her with warm kisses, memorizing the body of the witch he loved. Kat felt him tense and stop moving as he reached her right forearm. "What the fuck is that?" He was glaring at her arm with intense disgust and hatred.

"It's not what you think," She quickly tried to cover her arm up. The damnable surge of power from the Bonding had taken away her glamour charm.

"Not what I think?" He scowled. "What I think is that you have a fucking Dark Mark on your fucking arm."

"Yes, but it's becau-" Kat tried to explain.

"I don't care why you have it," Severus bellowed. "The fact that you fucking have one is enough!"

"Severus, I did it for yo-"

"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence."

"Let me explain please," Kat cried, trying to pull Severus back to her. She could already feel him pulling away from their Bond in her heart. "Please, just sit down and I'll tell you why I-"

"Is that why you disappeared? To try and bring back your lovely _grandfather_?"

"What?! No! Sev please let me explain, please."

"Let go of me! I'm done with that, I want nothing to do with that, I will not be someone's slave again!" Severus wretched his arm out of her hands and started getting dressed. With a flick of his wand, she was suddenly clothed but she had never felt so cold. Her soul was beginning to cry out in desperation to get to the man in front of her.

"Please don't do this," she whispered. "I can explain. It's not what you think. I can explain, please." She was begging him to listen, to not go.

"You need to leave Katerina." Severus said coldly, his gaze penetrating her and filling her with untold grief. "I want nothing to do with you." Katerina gasped as she felt the Bond break and her soul crumble.

"No, no, you can't Sev." She felt the tears falling and she threw herself forward towards him. "Please Severus, I love yo-"

"Well I cannot love you. Goodbye Katerina."

* * *

Everyone was worried about Kat. Her shields were so strong around her that she seemed to be more machine than human. She hardly ate, she looked like she didn't sleep, and she avoided Severus Snape as much as she possibly could. Finally at one dinner in the Great Hall, her grandmother corned her and demanded answers.

"I'm sorry Gram, it's just a bad month for me," Katerina said, it being partly true as the anniversary of her son's death came closer. "It's better for everyone that I keep them up for the time being." She hoped that her Gram and grandfather would accept the answer but looking at the way Charlie was glaring at Severus who just sneered at his plate she knew that others did not believe her.

Charlie Weasley thought that it was Severus that had done something to Kat and it wasn't just because of the way the potion master was suddenly hateful towards Kat but also because ever since the night at the club Loki had become extremely protective of Kat, not allowing her to go anywhere including teaching in the classroom without his presence, and anytime the large winged lion got close to Severus he growled loudly. When a whole month had passed and Katerina still had her shields up Charlie decided to pressure her into seeing a mind-healer. She had cancelled on every Sunday dinner, she didn't go to the club to hang out or sing, she hardly owled her friends, and she had lost a noticeable amount of weight. Kat promised that she was just busy working on a few things along with the teaching and was worried that the stress would cause outbursts like before and she was scared she'd hurt anyone.

Two weeks after their chat, he was at dinner again when Albus began to congratulate Kat on her new potion that had been accepted by St. Mungos. "I'm so proud of you sweet. I'm sure Mr. Longbottom will be putting up a statue in your honor." He said with a laugh. "I've never seen the boy so happy."

"What's happened?" Pomana Sprout asked.

"Well our little Kat has finished her Cruciatus Curse Antidote and from what I've heard there is already a noticable difference in Alice and Frank Longbottom. Neville said that hopefully only a few more doses and they will be back to normal." Albus said proudly.

"Oh that's amazing!"

"Not only that but it's been accepted by the Potioneers!" Gram exclaimed. "She's completed her third Mastery."

"My dear child," Sprout said amazed, "Why on earth haven't you said anything? You should be shouting your accomplishments from the astronomy tower!"

"It's not a big deal," Kat said quietly. Charlie watched as she kept her eyes from peeking over to Severus who he was happy to see was stunned by the news. "It's something I should have finished years ago. My selfishness kept Nevilles' parents from him longer than they should have."

"No one blames you for what that woman did to them," Gram said sternly. "And no one blames you for needing space after what's happened to you."

"Some do." This time he swore she glanced at the black haired man. What the bloody hell did that man do to her?

"Then they need their heads examined." Charlie said firmly. "Congratulations Kat. You are one hell of a witch." Charlie felt angry as he noticed her shields become stronger.

"Thank you Charlie. Grandfather, you said that you heard from Filius?" _Always subtle at changing the topic_.

"Ah yes, good news for both of you I believe," Albus said with a twinkle. "I do know that teaching has not been your calling. Filius has finished with his business and has let me know that he can return as soon as Monday if you are ready to hang up your teaching robes."

"I w-would like that grandfather. Thank you."

"Make sure you take that infernal beast with you when you leave." Severus growled. Charlie watched as Kat swallowed hard and he saw her eyes twitch as she began to blink quickly. Yet again she was the emotionless droid.

"I should go begin to pack and send a letter to George telling him the news. I'm sure he'll be pleased that I can put more effort into the Hogsmeade shop." Kat began to stand up, Loki stretching out behind her.

"Oh surely you'll stay here for a bit longer," Minerva said sadly.

"I'm sorry Gram," Kat said, her sad eyes flicking towards the man at the end. "It would be best if I leave immediately, if that is alright with you Headmaster."

"I'll truly miss working with you Kit-Kat," Charlie said taking her hand. "But at least I'll see you at Sunday dinners. Mum will want to know of this potion and I'll make George promise to kidnap you if I must." Kat gave him a small smile and bent to kiss his cheek. He watched as she quickly crossed the room to leave, Loki stopping to growl at the back of Severus and he laughed when the lion flicked his wing out and clipped Severus' head.


	14. Chap 13- Confronting the Potions Master

**Disclaimer:** Here I still sit owning nothing of the amazing Harry Potter world.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Confronting the Potions Master**

Kat had been working at the Hogsmeade location for months now and was hoping to get the shop ready to have its opening day the first of the new year. Christmas passed like normal with her giving gifts to her family and friends and being forced to attend multiple parties. She was happy that she had finally figured out how to use her occlumency to mask some of her emotions so no one was reacting strangely to her anymore. She was able to suppress the extreme pain and sadness caused by the breaking of the Bond and allow her other emotions to break through her hair. It was the first time in her life that the majority of her day her hair remained her natural white. Many people asked her about it but she would just come up with some reason or another that may be affecting it. She even suggested that maybe she was finally maturing and gaining control over it.

She knew that the excuse that she was busy wasn't going to work anymore so she forced herself to go back out with her friends, helping the newly pregnant Katie handle the ups and downs of creating new life, laughing at George's face when she told him all the things he had to look forward to in the remaining seven months, and she even managed to make herself sing at the club to make Draco happy, though he was worried when she warned him that Loki went everywhere with her now. She kept a polite distance from Severus whenever he happened to show up to an event and made sure that Loki stayed away from him.

The night that he showed up to the club with a witch on his arm she almost lost control of her shields completely, enough power bursting out to break all the glasses on the private balcony. She thought she saw a flash of regret in his eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger and distrust. Knowing that everyone was now watching the two with apprehension, Kat quickly apologized to Draco and Hermione, promising to pay for any damage that could not be magically fixed and ran out of the club not noticing the tears falling down her face until she was safely locked in her bedroom above the new shop. After that night she stayed away from the club except on nights where Severus was guaranteed not be there.

She threw herself more into her research, determined to find the answer for what she had stupidly done in the name of love. She knew that even though he had moved on she never would because of the pain of the Bond break. She didn't tell any of her friends of the Bond completion between her and Severus, and she knew that he was too ashamed to inform anyone, and so no one knew that her soul was even more damaged than before. Every time she dropped her shields, she would become so horribly depressed and lost that the feeling to finally go to the other side became stronger and stronger. Only the constant presence of Loki kept her from giving into the urge.

And that was what she was doing now. She was pouring over a cauldron trying to get the damn salve to thicken when something went horribly wrong. The cauldron suddenly began to bubble, popping hot molten liquid onto her arm. She yelled out in pain, her shields dropping from the unexpected injury, and the surge that she had been hiding for so many months finally burst out of her body. She was thrown from the table and she ducked her head, arms covering over her to protect herself from the room now full of exploding objects and furniture. She felt as Loki began pulling her away from the cauldron that was now violently shaking and she screamed again as it exploded, the hot liquid covering her torso. She heard Lee yell, thought she saw a Patronus race through the window, and felt gentle hands lifting her up.

"What happened?" George demanded as he raced into the room.

"Potion exploded." Kat said quietly, trying to clean up the mess on her robes. "Took me by surprise and well, I reacted like a seventeen year old Kat and had an outburst of power." She gripped her waist gasping from the sudden sharp pain.

"She's hurt," Lee said. "Alright Kit-Kat, sit down and let's get those robes off you."

"How long have you wanted to say that?" Kat joked

"Still our Kat, I see." George laughed. He used his wand to carefully cut the robes away from her body. "Kat it looks bad, we're going to have to cut the shirt to see what we need to heal."

"NO!" Kat yelled as the boys looked on in shock. "I mean, no that's alright. I'm sure I'll be fine, just need to go upstairs and sleep it off."

"Nonsense, Katerina." George said sternly. "Now you can let me do this the nice way or I can be mean and make a healer come cut it off."

"Fine." Kat whispered, turning her head from him not wanting to see his look of disappointment. She felt the silky shirt rip and fall off her body. The room became deathly quiet and she dared to look at the boys. Both were looking at the Tattoo, Lee in shock and George, well George looked absolutely homicidal.

"Who?" He asked tightly.

"Se-Severus."

"Did _he_ break it?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Why?" And with that simple question Kat broke down into tears explaining everything from the night that the Bond was created to the reason that Severus had left her. She showed him what was on her arm and explained what she was doing with it. She admitted that this was the real reason she was keeping her shields up and that dropping them was not only obviously dangerous to those around her but also to herself. She even admitted to what she was thinking about and why Loki had become so protective of her. When she was finally spent and had fallen asleep in Georges' comforting arms, he carefully carried her upstairs to her flat and into her bed. He quickly Flooed Hermione and Katie, asking them to come watch over Kat because he had somewhere important to go.

* * *

Charlie was just sitting down on his sofa to begin reading a newly released book on the mating rituals of eastern dragons when his Floo burst to life and an extremely angry George came rushing out. George said absolutely nothing, walking straight to the doors of Charlie's quarters and wrenching the door open. Charlie got up immediately and followed, wondering what in the hell had gotten his usually composed and happy brother so mad. He was confused when George stomped down to the dungeons and banged on the door of one Severus Snape. As soon as the door was opened and Severus showed his face, George pulled his fist back and connected it with Severus' jaw as hard as he possibly could.

"GEORGE!"

"What the fuck!?" Severus snapped, his hand going to his bruised face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"It's for what you did to Kat!" George bellowed.

Charlie heard whispers starting and looked to see the shocked faces of some students peering around the corner. "Er maybe we should take this inside." Not waiting for the potions professor to invite them in, he grabbed George's collar and forced them both inside. "Now explain why you just punched Severus."

"That bloody bastard slept with Kat and completed the Bond." Charlie gasped. "And not even ten fucking minutes after _he_ got what he wanted, he fucking broke it!" Now it was Charlie's turn to go after the man, sending multiple hexes at Severus who quickly deflected them.

"Quite pitiful for the DADA teacher, maybe I should inform Albus."

"And maybe we should inform him of what you did to Katerina!" George screamed.

"Did your perfect little princess tell you why I broke the Bond?" Severus sneered.

"Yes she did," George told a surprised Snape. "And you don't fucking deserve a single thing she is doing. You know she nearly blew herself up tonight trying to make this fucking thing for you and you don't even care." He turned to Charlie. "That's why she's been hiding behind her shields. This fucking bastard has broken her again."

"What is she doing?" Severus asked quietly.

"None of your fucking business." George snapped. "You didn't bother to listen to the person you supposedly love why should I fucking tell you anything? You don't give a shit and because I know my Kat, she'll still finish this stupid task because she loves you."

"She'll get over it." Severus said but Charlie didn't think he sounded very positive about it.

"No she fucking won't!" George raged. "You don't understand. I was there when Kat broke the Bond with Fred and I saw how it destroyed him – the only thing that kept him going was because she broke it to keep him alive. I saw how shattered Katerina was when Fred and little Fred died. I've _felt_ the scars on her wrists because of a broken Bond."

"Oh gods." Charlie stumbled backwards. "The shields…no." George nodded.

"It's why Loki won't leave her side," Charlie heard a quiet gasp come from Severus and was glad that the bastard looked scared. "You said you loved her," George glared at the man in black. "Then why are you so bloody determined to destroy her?"

"I'm not…"

"You are! Her soul could hardly survive the destruction of one Bond, what do you think two is going to do her? She'll either finally give in or she'll completely abandon her emotions and truly take after her _grandfather_." George spat at the now pale man.

Charlie turned to him, pointing his wand directly at his chest. "I promise on my magic, that if Katerina takes her life because of your sorry arse, I will personally tear you apart piece by piece. And I have quite a few brothers that will help me, including the Chosen One." Charlie glared once more at the man and then grabbed his brother's robes to pull him out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe and I make no profit from it.

This is the last chapter for the Alternate Ending of Back From the Ledge. I truly hope that everyone reading this has enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Thank you so much for taking the time to check it out. (And yes, this is really the end of Back From the Ledge - no other ending choices!)

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Truth Revealed**

It was a cold late evening in March when a loud scream of happiness vibrated through the Hogsmeade workroom. George was sure the whole village had heard Kat's outburst of delight. When he walked into the workroom he was pleasantly surprised that her beautiful curls were a brilliant yellow, almost blindingly bright. She was looking at her arm and dancing in a happy circle. When she saw George, she grabbed both his arms and pulled him with her, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Why exactly are we celebrating?" George asked when she finally let him go. In response she held up both of her arms and grinned widely. Her left forearm still bore the blackened Bond Tattoo that she had shared with Fred while her right was perfectly smooth and blemish free. His eyes widen when he realized that her right arm _was_ blemish free. "You did it?" She gave a small nod. "YOU DID IT!" He picked her up and spun her in circles again.

"We need to go see Draco!"

"Draco?" George was sure she'd want to see Severus first.

"Well, I mean they've had it longer than me and I want to make sure that it works on someone else before I go and make a fool of myself more in front of _him_. Plus I'm hoping that Draco will be able to convince Severus to come over so I can…if he lets me." Kat turned sullen again and quickly pulled up her shields.

Trying to keep her from folding back in on herself, George pulled Kat through the room and hurriedly flooed them to the Manor. They found Hermione and Draco in their library, both reading books, Draco's head in Hermione's lap as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair. They both jumped at the sudden appearance of George and Kat.

"Hey guys," Hermione blushed, "What's up?"

"I've done something a bit crazy and I'd like to know if Draco would be my test subject." Kat quickly explained what she had finally managed to do and how she did it. Draco was ecstatic about the possibility of not have the Dark Mark on his arm anymore and immediately agreed. "I have to warn you that I only had the disgusting thing for a few months and it bloody hurt to get it off. I have no idea how it will react to someone that has had it for years."

"I don't care," Draco smiled. "As long as I don't die, I'd do anything to get rid of the blasted thing."

"Alright, let's try it then." Kat asked him to remove his robes and shirt and had Hermione grab a couple cool towels and a glass of water. She sanitized the Dark Mark and added the balm she had created that would attach itself to the Mark itself and literally pull the poison out of him. She glanced up at him to confirm that he was prepared and she cast the complicated charmwork over the Mark. She gave a small nod to Draco, dropped her shields, and forced her power into the Mark. Draco started writhing in pain, screaming loudly and George had to help Hermione hold him down. Kat focused her magic onto breaking the connections the Dark Mark had in Draco's blood. Once she was positive that the connection was completely severed she had to quickly say the counter-curse she had created that would draw the poisonous ink out of his pores and into the balm. She started breathing heavily, the drain on her body intense. Finally the balm turned into a tarlike substance and fell with a disgusting plop to the ground. Kat withdrew her magic from Draco's arm and replaced her shields feeling as if she had just run a mile. She took a towel and wiped the rest of the balm off smiling as George yelled in happiness as he took in the now perfectly blank forearm of the former Death Eater.

Draco was looking much paler than normal but Hermione helped him sit up so he could look down. He started to cry when he realized that it was finally gone. "You did it. Thank you Kat, thank you. You made this for Uncle Severus, didn't you?" Kat nodded sadly. "I'll make sure that idiot is here. Do you think you can do it tomorrow?"

* * *

Kat was physically nauseous at the thought of walking into the room that she knew Severus was currently in with Draco. They had decided that it would be best if Draco and Hermione invited Severus over for lunch and then Kat, Loki, George, and Charlie (who had demanded to be present if Severus was going to be there) would just "pop" by. Kat thought it was deceitful but she knew that Severus did not want to be around her. They waited until the decided time for their sudden visit and then opened the doors to the sitting room where the three were having after lunch tea. Hermione was reading a book while Draco and Severus were discussing a new potion that had just been released. Hermione smiled when they came in, Draco showed no emotion, and Kat was surprised to see that he looked relieved to see her before it became blank again.

"Hi guys," Hermione stood up and walked over to them, petting Loki's head. "How are you all doing?"

"Alright, just wanted to check on Draco, make sure everything was healing correctly," Kat said smiling at the blonde. She noticed the questionable look Severus sent his godson. Draco smirked at him and then walked over to the trio while pushing up his left sleeve, making sure that his godfather could see everything that was happening. "Looks great! I'm so happy that it worked for you." She heard a sudden gasp and was startled when Draco's arm was pulled out of her grasp.

"What the hell?" Severus breathed. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything Uncle. It's truly gone, all thanks to Kat here." Draco smirked at the stunned man. "Uncle you'll catch flies like that."

Severus turned to Kat and stepped towards her but Loki immediately pushed his way between them, growling deeply at the man who had hurt the person he viewed as his mother. Severus stepped back and raised his hands in surrender to the animal his gaze going to Kat's. "How?"

"I can show you." Kat stepped forward and motioned for him to remove his robes. How she yearned to do it for him, to touch him, to love him again. Well she could at least remove the last bit of his old Master off of him so that even if it was with her he could live a free life. She asked him to lie down on the sofa; Hermione had already gotten towels and water ready while Draco transfigured the sofa to not have a back so that people could be on either side of it. "It hurt quite badly for me and even worse for Draco so I think it might be best if we either knock you out or have you tied down." Severus chose to be tied down as he wanted to know exactly what she was doing.

Kat sterilized his arm and rubbed the balm over his Mark, trying to not react to the way his body shivered when she touched him. She had to close her eyes and inhale deeply before looking up into his dark eyes. "I am sorry about the pain. Are you ready?" He gave a small nod, his eyes never leaving hers. She held back tears as she cast the protection and drawing spells, taking his hand into hers and glancing up him again wishing she could tell him how much she loved him. Focusing her magic she dropped her shields and pushed the pain away of being so close to him instead concentrating on pushing her magic into the connections of the Mark. She felt herself falter the first time she heard him cry out, the tears falling down her face, and she was grateful when Charlie cast a silencing charm on him. _I can do this. I love him and I'm doing this for him_. It took a great deal longer for her to completely sever all the lines in his blood under the Mark as they were old and very strong but eventually she saw the balm become the sludge-like mass and drop off. When she was finally able to withdraw her magic she collapsed from exhaustion into George.

Severus was completely covered in sweat and he had bitten his tongue when he had first started shaking but he was surprisingly still conscious. Kat closed her eyes trying to steady her magic and not pass out. "Merlin, you've used up most of your stores haven't you love?" Charlie said, handing her a Pepper-Up potion. Kat nodded sleepily.

"How?" A weak, amazed voice asked.

Kat opened her eyes to see Severus staring at his now naked arm in bewilderment. "It's taken a few months but essentially I created a drawing balm that attaches itself to the poison in the ink and then I use my excess magic to sever the connections in the blood forcing it into the balm." Kat explained quietly, leaning away from George.

"W-why?"

"For you."

"What?!" Severus was furious with himself for being so stupid.

"I, ah, wanted to do something special just for you. You've done so much for everyone and they still look at you like you're one of _them_. And you're not. I wanted you to have a new life, the one you deserved to have all those years ago. You showed me that I could lov – that I wasn't as broken as I thought I was and I wanted you to know how thankful I was for you. I wanted you to be completely free of _him_." Kat felt the tears fall and quickly replaced her shields, not wanting him to know how badly she was hurting being this close to him.

"Y-you gave yourself the Dark mark, spent months working on this even after what I did to you, nearly blew yourself up, and then practically drained yourself of magic for m-me?" Oh Merlin, he sounded so angry. _I fucked up again, didn't I?_ Kat didn't bother to look up when she nodded. "Oh."

"Oh? Are you fucking serious?" Charlie growled.

Kat sent him a sad smile. "It's ok. I'll be ok. I did this not for him to come back to me, I would have done this even if he had never wanted me. He deserves freedom. Everyone does." She stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I hope that you have a happy life Severus. A free life where you get to decide what you do." She turned to walk out of the room when a hand grabbed her and pulled her around.

"I was so bloody stupid," she stared at the sad face of the man she loved. "I let my anger take over and I didn't think. Please forgive me."

"Of course Severus."

"Drop the shields Katerina," he said quietly.

"I can't…it wouldn't be good for anyone." Kat replied shakily.

"I did this to you." She looked up again as his voice cracked. "I am so sorry."

"I forgive you Severus Snape. Now I really need to go."

"Please don't." Severus whispered. "Please don't leave."

"I can't stay so close to you Sev," the tears started again, her shields failing. "It hurts too much not to be able to touch you."

"Then touch me please. I will walk through hell if you'll give me another chance." She felt her heart leap his words. "Katerina I love you." She heard the gasps around the room and felt like she was flying. "I have loved you since the first time I heard you singing in the lab and I got to make your hair turn pink. You were my first true friend since Lily Potter decades before and I can't begin to tell you how jealous I was of Fred because he got you. I fell more in love with you when I watched your body grow with that amazingly strong son. And I felt completely broken when you left that I thought I'd forget how to live. I've been miserable since that night that I was so stupid but I didn't know how to fix it. I can't promise that we'll never fight or that it'll be easy but I promise never to hurt you like that again. Please come back to me."

"Really? Really, really?" Kat was stunned, hopeful, and honestly a bit terrified.

"Yes really," Severus smiled. "I truly do love you Kat."

"Y-Yes!" Kat jumped into his arms, her shields dropping and her hair turning the blinding yellow again.

"Just know if you break the Bond again we will keep our promise," Charlie threatened.

"What promise?" Kat asked.

"Nothing to worry about love," Charlie clapped Severus on the back. "This one is too smart to do something as dumb as throw a witch like you away – again."

Suddenly George started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Oh Merlin," George tried to speak but started cracking up again. "He's loved you since before you Bonded with Fred."

"So?" Kat felt her hair beginning to spark.

"No need to get angry love, I was just thinking about how Albus said two soulmates normally resulted in a _triad_." George giggled again. "Can you all imagine Fred sharing Kat with Severus?" Suddenly everyone was laughing except for Severus who looked honestly disgusted.

"They would have killed us all," Kat said with a small smile. "As much as he joked around, Fred was not the sharing type."

"And neither am I," Severus growled.

* * *

Severus Snape was at yet another wedding dressed in uncomfortable dress robes as he watched happy couples twirl around in front of him. The difference though was he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. He smiled as he watched his beautiful rainbowed bride get spun again by George Weasley. "You know, I'd never imagine you to be for such a large wedding Severus."

Severus turned to the painted redhead and nodded. "I'd much rather have something smaller, preferably with no guests but _she_ is worth it."

"She is. She always deserved the fancy dinner and extravagant white dress. She's as beautiful as I always thought she would be on her wedding day," Fred Weasley looked at the love of his life with longing. "Thank you for bringing her back, Severus. Keep her happy for me."

"The rest of my life," Severus vowed his eyes going back to the woman that had saved him. He felt his body warm when his eyes met with sparkling blue. It had been a long, hard road but in the end he had found his happy ending.

The End.


End file.
